Interdimensional Fire Cat
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: Joe has been lonely all his life, and does nothing but plays Video Games.  But when he buys a crystal from a flea market, he gets one hell of a surprise.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

These keys are to help read the story easier.

(A/N: Authors Notes.)

(Song Start and Finish or End.)

"Speech"

[Flashback]

{Thought}

*Sound*

(A/N: Enjoy the story.)

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the characters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm5.

It's said there is a special somone out there for everyone. I had no idea how out there my special someone was. Or that she was an...

Interdimensional

Fire Cat

Chapter Zero Prologue

...Girls...I can never understand them. Ever since I can remember I suck when I comes to girls. Whenever I thought about asking out a girl, I was the biggest chicken in the world. But that wasn't the only thing. I was picky about things, including girls. I met girls that were close to my type, but even those girls were either already taken or something else. I did used to have a crush on a girl when I was a little kid. She was my best friend infact. But me and her grew appart, oh well. I never had a girlfriend in my life, how screwed up is that? I did get kissed by a girl, but since it was a stupid crush I don't count it. I love video games, they are basicly all I talked about half the time, the other half is random. I met a couple of girls that were into video games, but they weren't my type. Beside they were taken anyway. As for what type of video games I liked? I like Star Fox, Kirby, Metroid, Zleda, Mario, and my Favorite Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic used to be my most favorite, but the "Legend Of Spyro" series took first place. I still like Sonic games just as much as i used too, I just ended up liking Spyro more.

The type of girl I'm looking for is someone who can ACTUALY fight. Not some sissy-ass slap shit. Someone who likes video games. Someone with a BRAIN! So basicly a Tom-boy. Every girl I met they gave me a feeling that they fight like a girl, and when i say fight like a girl I mean slapping, hair pulling, screaming like a banshi, and so on. Half of the girls I've met have a brain, the other half talk street and have the brain of a hood-rat...that is if hood-rats have any brains. And very few of the Girls I've met liked video games.

I may be short but I'm not ugly, so I don't think Girls don't find me attractive. I'm a little taller than 5 feet, I have medium length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a shaggy beard, and half-ass side burns. Infact I'm sure girls check me out alot, theres just one problem. I have a problem known as Attention Deficit Disorder, or A.D.D. for short. It means I have a problem paying attention. So basicly a girl could be checking me out and I don't even have a clue. Alot of others picked on me for liking video games so much. The others at school said I was gay, just because I liked video games so much and because I never had a girlfriend before. They acted gay around me just to piss me off. I even lashed out a couple of them. I tried not to because I usualy had my I-pod on to pass time on the buss and I didn't want to break it. I made sure that my bookbag was always next to met to prevent someone from steeling my DSI. I even put on a little lock too, I got the idea from a fanfiction I read. Thats right, I read fanfictions and I write them too. I'm currently writing about myself in the Spyro game. People would make fun of that too but there's just one thing. I graduated last year! HA!

You'r probably wondering just how old I am. I'm 18, My Mom had me start school a year early. After I finished High School, I took some wielding classes. But I finished the first classes.

"Come on Joe it's 10:30 time to get up." My Mom said as she shook me.

"Alright alright I'm up." I groaned as my Mom left. Another day I suppose, but why couldn't something exciting happen?


	2. Chapter 1: A Day In The Life

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter One A Day In The Life

After Joe had some breakfast and brushed his teeth, he sat in his computer chair and got on the computer and logged onto facebook. Then he opened another tab to you tube. He decided to look for a video he felt like watching. Before he clicked on it though, he saw a 1 in the facebook tab so he clicked and looked to see what it was. He looked and saw someone posted a picture. He clicked on it and instantly laughed.

"HA!" Someone posted a picture of a stoner and said it was Andrew Murry. Joe remember Murry, he was the one person at school that everyone hated. Even one of the teachers made jokes about the guy being a drug dealer. Murry was the definition of a hood-rat, ganster wannabe, what ever you call it Murry was a prime example. Joe remembered that Murry was the one who picked on him the most. He lashed out at him a number of times, and remember Murry alwas wore clothes that looked like they were way too big, making him look shorter than Joe but he knew Murry was slightly taller than him. Joe chuckled as he wondered if Murry was in Jail yet.

He actualy remembered one day that reminded him why he loved his mother so much.

{Flashback}

_Joe had just gotten out from a meeting with his mother, his counseler, and someone from his school district. Joe went to a different school because of his A.D.D. Joe was happy he went there rather than his district school. His mother was walking him in to the Technical school for his morning class. They were walking when Joe heard Murry shouting something from his class window._

_"Yo Blanda!" His Mother turned to her Joe._

_"Who's that?" Joe sighed before answering._

_"Just one of those assholes. He's actualy the worst one." Murry started saying somthing to annoy him. Thats when his mother spoke bearly turning to face the idiot._

_"Oh I'm going to have fun with someone's ass if they don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Joe instantly started cracking up._

_"Oh shit that made my day Mom!" Joe kept laughing while his Mother smilled and said. When they neared the entrance his Mother turned to him and said._

_"You know I'd fuck him up!" Joe laughed even harder._

{End Flashback}

Joe chuckled to himself at the memory. He loved his mother so much, they were so much alike there was NO way he wasn't her kid. Joe clicked on a video he was looking for on you tube...nothing happened. He clicked again and his cursor turned into the hour glass a doom. Joe knew his computer was acting up again. He left his computer alone so it would eventualy unfreeze and turned to his TV and flipped through the channels. There were one or two shows on that he liked but they were episode he didn't exactly like. So he grabbed his 3DS and played one of his older games. Sonic Rush. It was the game that introduced Blaze The Cat. Blaze was his favorite out of the female charecters. She had power over fire and could kick ass. Sure she was a Princess but Joe didn't exactly care about that. She was hot! (no pun intended)

Joe played as Sonic and played the boss stage were you fight against Blaze. He beat the game years ago so he could replay any level. He did damage to Blaze and watched out for her Fire attacks. Soon he got to where the boss meter had only one bar of health left. Both characters automaticly jumped to thier side of the stage and the miniature custscene where Sonic and Blaze speak played.

Sonic: Stop it! This isn't going to change anything!

Blaze: What do you know!

Blaze: The responsibility is mine to bare alone.

Blaze: I have to do this by myself!

Sonic: Carrying the entire world on your shoulders?

Blaze: Enough!

Both characters then had what looked like energy bursting them foword. Joe had to press the A and B buttons rapidly to win. He kept press the buttons until he won. He took a deep breath and watched the usualy cutscene of Eggman Nega floating away. Some music came from his computer meaning it unfroze. He played the video which was actual a remix someone did of a Sonic song, then he went back to facebook and IM'd his friend Brett. He loved Video games almost as much as Joe.

Joe: Yo Brett whats up?

Brett: Not much. you?

Joe: Same. I'm bored as hell! I got nothing to do.

Brett: At least your Birthday's tommarow. What are you going to do?

Joe: I don't know. My Mom said she'd take me to the flea market to look around.

Brett: Dont get ripped off this

Joe: HAY! It was just one sword ok. I know to be more careful you ass.

Brett: lol. You ganna get anything?

Joe: No clue. I'm ganna look and see what if I like anything.

Brett: Maybe you'll get a sword made of rubber.

Joe: SHUTUP!

Brett: lol

Brett: I gotto go. I'll see you later.

Joe: Later.

Joe was about to watch a video of someone doing a "Let's Play" when someone IM'd him. It was his friend Katerina or Kitty as everyone called her. She talks street and is a bit odd, but she is a nice person.

Kitty: Yo JoJo can we chill?

Joe: Sorry Kitty not today.

Kitty: Dude! when CAN we chill?

Joe: I don't know.

Kitty: What are you doing for you birthday?

Joe: I'm hanging out with an old friend of mine.

Kitty: Fine I'll talk to you later.

Joe: Later.

Joe didn't want to have to lie to her but somtimes he felt that Kitty just wanted to hang with him just because she was bored and just wanted to be somwhere else. He thought he'd save the youtube video for later and tried the TV again. One of his favorite shows was on so he thought he'd do some sit-ups while watching it. Since he graduated he had gained some wight and got a little chubby. A week and a half ago he started exersizing and he surprisingly started to lose the gut. He lost almost a quarter of the gut he had. He thought that if he kept this up he would look better in no-time. Once he got up to 50 he thought that was enough for the day and sat back in his computer chair.

The whole day he watched TV, watched you tube clips, played some games, and help with a couple of things when he was asked to. It was usualy all he can ever do. Kitty was the only one Joe could hang out with because she lived close enough. His friends Bret and Nick lived too fare to hang out with regulerly. Nick is as big a nerd as Joe and would argue with someone if they said somthing false about a game he knew.

Ever since Joe gratuated there hasn't been anything for him to look foword to. He barely saw his friends anymore. The Spyro games went back to kids stuff after "Dawn of The Dragon", which was the game that made Joe like the series so much. At least he had the Sonic series. He grabbed his 3DS and played Sonic Rush again. He chose to play the final boss were Super Sonic and Burning Blaze fight the Eggmen. It was tuff but he ended up beating the boss as usual. As the usual cutscene played he wondered what he would look like if he used the Sold Emeralds. He guessed he would look like somthing out of Dragon Ball Z if he used the Chaos Emralds. But when Blaze uses the Sol emeralds her Fire powers dramaticly become inhanced and her clothes change as well.

Joe put the thought aside for the time and switched the games from Sonic Rush to Sonic Rush Adventure. He chose the final boss and played it. Soon he beat it as well and watched the cutscene as another thought enter'd his mind. What was Blaze's world like? There obviously had to be more than the islands in the game. As Joe got ready for bed he wondered what Blaze's world was like, and if he would be happier thier.


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday Boy

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Two Birthday Boy

Joe woke up to his Mother getting him up as usual. He opened eyes and saw his Mother smilling.

"Happy Birthday bud." Joe smilled as he got up.

"Thanks Mom." Joe stood up and rubbed the crap out of his eyes. Joe looked at his Mom about to ask about his presents when she beat him to it.

"You don't get any presents until AFTER you eat you greedy thing." She left the room with a smile. Joe chuckled to himself and muttered one word.

"Bitch."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Joe started laughing as he went to get some cereal. He carefully carried his bowl to his room and set it on his desk before turning on the TV. Lucky for him Viva La Bam was on. Soon after he finished his breakfast he did 50 sit-ups to get them out of the way so he could injoy his birthday. Once he finished he brought his dish to the kitchen and put it in the sink. On his way back to his room he bumped into his Mother who was smilling with something behind her back. Joe grinned and held his hands out.

"Gimme gimme." His Mother held out a wrapped box and he snatched it.

"Fucking greedy." Said his mother while laughing. Joe took it in his room where his Mother stood behind him while he unwraped it. Joe turned around and hugged his mother, almost tackling her. His mother started laughing.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Joe let her go and looked at his present. It was an old Super Scope from a Super Nintendo. Joe didn't have a Super Nintendo, he just wanted it for the sake of having it. His Mother had a smug smile on her face.

"Happy?" Joe looked at her.

"Very." Joe hugged again but didn't almost tackle her. While Joe went back to look at his present his Mother went back to her room to let Joe play with his new toy. After a couple of minutes his Grandmother came in with a small wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday my love." Joe unwrapped the box and saw it was a game.

"Thanks Grandma." Said Joe as he hugged his Grandmother. The game she gave him was Pokemon White. He played it for a little bit and caught a cat Pokemon. It reminded him of Blaze so thats what he nicknamed it. After playing some more he dicided to get dressed. But before he got dressed he took his electric razor in the bathroom and shaved off his shaggy beard and half-assed side-burns. Once he was done he looked in the mirror and thought to himself. {Now I don't look like a scumbag.}

Joe made sure to rinse the hair down the sink and went back to his room. He put the razor away he got out his favorite outfit. Once Joe got dressed he was wearing all Black Vans Skater shoes, Blue jeans, a belt with skull and cross bones belt buckle but the skull was spookie and had it's mouth open, blue T-shirt with a short sleeve open button up poliester t-shirt that was a very dark blue that it almost looked black with light blue flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves with demonic looking strip designs in the flames, a studed leather bracelet on his right wrist, and a Black Bollo Matchette with the word Purgatory carved on both sides of it's handle in it's sheath attached to his belt on his left.

Joe grabbed the super scope before going to his Mother's room and knocked. Once he heard her say come in he opened the door and saw her dressed in a sky blue T-shirt and a pair of wierd jean where the length of the pant legs were between shorts and pants. Joe stood in the doorway and asked her.

"Ready to help me with the pictures?" His Mother saw the Super Scope.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"Some of the pictures are for one story and some are for another." His Mom rolled her eyes and grabbed her camera before putting her shoes on and fallowed him to the backyard. His Mother took a couple of pictures of the same pose to see wich one was best later. After about half and hour they went back inside and his Mother grabbed the keys to her mini van.

"Let me know when your ready." Joe went in his room and put the Super Scope on his bed, removed the sheath with his Matchette in it, and took off the bracelet. He grabbed his wallet and let his Mother know that he was ready. A week and a half ago he asked his Mother to take him the flea market. Once he let his Mother know he was ready they hopped in and set off. While keeping her eyes on the road Joe's Mother asked him something.

"So what are you expecting to find?" Joe turned to her.

"I don't know realy, I just wanted to look around and maybe I'll see something I like." After that they listened to some music until they arrived at the Attias Flea Market. Once they were inside they began looking around at all the different stalls and shops. Joe stayed clear of the stall where he bought the fake sword. His Mother was looking around at a Jewelery stall so he decided to look too. He was looking when he saw a big Crystal that looked like a Sol Emerald from his game Sonic Rush. He looked at the owner of the stall and thought who happen to be a lady how looked either Asian or Chinies. {dispite thinking like a racist I hope this lady speaks some english.} Joe went and spoke to her.

"Excuse me." The lady looked over at him.

"How much for the big gem over here?" Joe said as he pointed to the Sol Emerald look alike.

"Thirty dollar."

"Deal." The ladie nodded and put the gem in a box and put it in a bag with the recept. Once they were done there they went to a shop that had a ton of biker style Boots. Some had chains and some had fake bullets. Joe found a pair he thought were perfect. He turned to his Mother told her.

"Hay Mom, these Boots are perfect." His Mother looked at the Boots and saw the price then looked at him.

"Didn't your Unlce by you Boots last year for Chrismass?" Joe rolled his eyes before esplaining.

"Yeah but he decided to be a TOOL and bought freaking Combat Boots. The exact oppisite of what I wanted." His Mother nodded and spoke again.

"How much money do you have?" Joe chuckled and answered.

"Three bucks." His Mother sighed.

"I'll buy them for you." Said his Mother making his eyes widden.

"Seriously?" His Mother nodded and said.

"Yeah We'll make this another Birthday present." Joe smilled while his Mother spoke to the person who owned the Shop.

"Do you have this in size eight?" Joe zoned out and thought of an outfit that would go perfect with the Boots for another story he was writing. After buying the Boots they went and looked at some other Stalls and Shops before leaving. On the way home he thought of how the Crystal would be a good new edition for his collection. He thought back to how his collection started along with other things. When they got home Joe showed his Grandmother what he got before going to his room. He put the Crystal in a Cabinet were he kept his other Crystals, and slid the box for his Boots under the bed before getting on Facebook. He saw all his friend posted a Happy Birthday. He decided to talk to his friend Brett.

Joe: Yo Brett whats up?

Brett: Happy Birthday Joe.

Joe: Thanks Brett.

Brett: What did you get?

Joe: An old Super Scope, Pokemon White, a Crystal, and some Biker style Boots.

Brett: why'd you get a Super Scope?

Joe: Just for the sake of having it. Since Nintendo used it as an item in Brawl I think of an old Super Scope like a prop from a movie.

Brett: I get it. But what about the Crystal?

Joe: I got it at the Flea Market. I got it because it looks like a Sol Emerald from Sonic Rush.

Brett: Cool. I gotto go see ya.

Joe: Later.

Joe looked around and tried to talk to his friend Nick.

Joe: Yo Nick are you there?

Nick: Yeah. Happy Birthday.

Joe: Thanks.

Nick: What did you get?

Joe: An old Super Scope, Pokemon White, a Crystal, and a pair of Biker style Boots.

Nick: Why you get a Super Scope?

Joe: Because it was used as an item in Brawl.

Nick: And the Crystal?

Joe: It looks like a Sol Emerald from Sonic Rush.

Nick: Got it.

Joe: Did you get power back?

Nick: No dude. I'm in the library right now.

Joe: That sucks.

Nick: I know. I gotto go soon ok.

Joe: Ok see ya.

Joe played his new Pokemon game for a while before having dinner then his cake. After playing some more he decided to take his shower. After that was done he got in his PJ's and decided to play Sonic Rush again. He played the last boss for Sonic's story and thought. {This doesn't make sense, this Mech is bigger than the one you fight with Super Sonic.} Eventualy Joe beat the boss and the cutscene played out.

Sonic: That was easy!

Tails: Sonic, good job!

Sonic: Hey, everyone!

Tails: What's the matter?

Sonic: Uh, nothing.

Knuckles: Hey, Sonic. I think you'd better split now.

Sonic: Eh? Amy!

Sonic: Tails, Knuckles! You take care of things here!

Amy: Sonic! Where are you going? Don't leave me!

Tails: At least thing are back to normal.

Joe chuckled to himself and thought. {Define normal.} Joe chuckle as the credits played an animation of Sonic running away from Amy with a her hammer in sprite form while the credits rolled by. Once the credits were done they both ran of screen before Sonic skidded back on. Then he looked paniced before doing a Spin Dash off the screen before Amy ran across the screen with a giant hammer. Joe burst into laughter. After a couple of minutes he calmed down and thought about something. {At least Sonic has someone chasing him. I can't even find a girl that has enough in commin with me.} Joe then got ready for bed, but before actualy going to bed he looked at the cover of his Sonic Rush game.

"I bet I'd have more of a chance with Blaze than with a regulare girl." Joe said with a chuckle as he went to bed. He never noticed a very faint glow comming from his cabinet.


	4. Chapter 3: A Blazing Surprise

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Three A Blazing Surprise

Joe woke the next morning wondering what time it was. His cable box said 7:38. He was glad he was waking earlier than 10:00. But something didn't feel right, he felt something against his back, someone was in his bed. He stayed still and slowlely reached for his Matchette he kept on the chair near his bed. He moved slowely so whoever was behind him wouldn't wake up. When his hand reached the handle of his Matchette he gripped the handle and felt somthing fuzzy brush against leg. He jumped out of bed, unsheathed his Matchette, and pointed it at the person in his bed with his right hand and shouting.

"DON'T MOVE!" He looked at the figure as they looked wide eye'd in confeusion and he recognized them imidiently. It was Blaze The Cat. Joe kept his Matchette pointed at her and spoke.

"Ok. Who are you? What are you doing in my room? And why are you dressed like Blaze The Cat?" Blaze looked at him.

"I am Blaze The Cat." Joe rolled his eyes and spoke to himself.

"Lovely, I got a nutjob in my bed." Blaze raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Let's try this again. Who are you and why are you doing in my room?" Joe repeated.

"Your room? What are you talking about this is my room. And how do you know my name?" As soon as Blaze spoke Joe's bedroom door open with his Mother in the doorway mad.

"Joseph I swear I you don't lower tha-*gasp*." His Mother gasp once she saw Blaze.

"I got this Mom." Joe said without taking his eyes off Blaze.

"Alright lets see who's room this is. Let's see, Sonic Merchandise all over the place." Joe motioned around the room which had posters on the walls and action figure on shelves.

"Swords laying around." He motioned to his Swords as he spoke before tossing the Sheath to his Matchette on the computer chair making his left hand free.

"The Pillow my Mom made for me thank you very much." Joe said as he yanked a small Blue Camo Pillow out from under her and put it on the computer chair on top of the sheath.

"And, oh ya, the Metchette I keep near my bed." Blaze looked around obviously confeused.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?" Joe asked gaining her attention.

"I AM Blaze." Joe sighed before getting an idea and spoke again.

"Alright. If you ARE Blaze than make a Fire-Ball." Blaze wondered how he knew about her powers but she decided to prove herself

"Fine I will." Blaze said and she sat up and held out her hand. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Blaze tried again. Nothing.

"Just as I thought. Now why don't you take off the Cat Ears and Tail and tell me who you are." Blaze looked at him with an annoyed look.

"These are my real ears and tail." She said obviously annoyed.

"Than let's see how real they are." Joe keeped his Matchette pointed at her as he felt the ears. They felt real, and they were warm too. He gave it a little tug making Blaze yelp.

"Ow!" Joe backed up and noticed her tail.

"Ok let's see if that tail is real." Joe jumped a little when it moved on it's own, he felt it and just like the ears the tail felt real and was warm. He could even feel the bones in her tail. Joe knew she was real. He backed up with a shocked face.

"Y-your real!" Joe said quietly. After watching all this time Joe's Mother finaly spoke.

"What?" Joe turned around to her.

"She's real. She's the real Blaze The Cat." His Mother looked confeused and scared.

"Are you kidding?" Asked his Mother hoping this was some sick joke.

"No I'm not. Her ears are real and so is her tail, I even felt the bones in her tail." Joe said as he sheathed his Matchette. His mother looked more confeused than scared.

"Whats going on here? Who are you? And where am I?" Asked Blaze in a stern voice. Joe turned to her and answered.

"My name is Joe. Your on the planet Earth, in my room." Blaze looked around the room, it was a small 8 foot by 10 foot room. It was filled with stuff making the room smaller, however there was still room to walk. Blaze looked back at Joe.

"How did I get here?" Asked Blaze making Joe shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just woke up and felt someone in my bed. I grabbed my Matchette and jumped out of bed shouting "don't move!" The rest you know. Whats the last thing you remember?" Blaze thought for a moment.

"The last thing I remember was going to bed. I was so tired I didn't even change." Joe raised and eyebrow.

"Why were you so tired?" Asked Joe.

"Well, I just got through dealing with two men who are evil scientists. one of them is named Dr. Eggman, he is from the world a friend of mine lives in his name is-"

"Sonic The Hedgehog. I know." Joe said motioning to the Sonic merchindice all over.

"Continue." Joe said.

"The other is called Dr. Eggman Nega, he is from my world . They were trying to team up against us for the third time. We fought them in what I think is the space between Sonic's and my dimension. Sonic used a set a gems called the Chaos Emerald while I used a set called the Sol Emeralds. Once we defeated them we went back to our own worlds. I power'd down as soon as I was in my dimension. It was dark so I went back to the pallace and went to my room to get some rest." Once Blaze finished explaining Joe thought until it suddenly hit him. His eyes widend.

"Wait a minute." Joe said before turning to his Mother.

"Close the door." Joe put his Matchette on his messy desk while his Mother closed the door, making the room darker. Joe leaned over his computer chair and opened his cabinet. He took out a box and opened it to reveal the crystal that looked like a Sol Emerald. Only it was now glowing.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Joe.

"The Sol Emerald!" Blaze exclaimed as well while trying to grab it only to have Joe keep it from her.

"The Sol Emerald I piad Thirty Bucks for." Blaze got angry.

"Listen, it's my job to protect the Sol Emeralds I-" Joe cut her off.

"Am thier Gardian, your a Princess back in your dimension, and you have a friend name Merine who's captian of the ships that Tails made." Joe finished for her.

"What?" Blaze said in confusion and surprise.

"Okay who exactly is she?" Asked his Mother. Joe turned to her and explained while he put the box with the Emerald down on his desk before taking the Matchette from his Mother, putting it back in it's sheath and putting it back on the chair near his bed.

"Her name is Blaze The Cat. She from another dimension that has an Eggman just like Sonic's world. There's also a set of Emeralds just like the Chaos Emeralds in her world." Joe held up the Sol Emerald.

"Thier called the Sol Emeralds. Thier very similare to the Chaos Emeralds and Blaze is thier Gardian, making it her job to collect and protect them like Sonic does using her power over Fire." Joe's Mother held her head while trying to take in all the information.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me." Asked Blaze. Joe turned to her with an uneasy look.

"Before I start let me let some light in here." Joe got on the bed to open his curtains to let in more light before getting off and grabbing the case to sonic Rush off the desk.

"The reason I know so much about you is because of this. He handed the case to her.

"Sonic Rush? What is this? And why am I on the cover?" Blazed asked confeused. Joe sighed before starting.

"Blaze. Your in a world where you and Sonic are nothing more than a fictional video game characters. The Sonic video game series is the second most populare series in the world. And it's one of my favorites. That game tells about the first adventure you and Sonic had together. I bought the Sol Emerald yesterday because I thought it was a simple Crystal that looked like a Sol Emerald." Blaze looked at the case then looked back at him.

"Then I better start searching for the Sol Emeralds." Said Blaze as she got up. Joe placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'm afraid thats harder than you think." said Joe.

"Why?"

"You see. I think when you powered down you were actualy still in the space between yours and Sonic's world. When you powered down the Emeralds must have scattered in that space. I found one and it must have done something to make the Emerald summon you. I don't even know if the other Emeralds are in this dimension. They're probably scatter'd in other dimensions. I'm afraid you're stuck here Blaze." Blaze sat back on the bed as relisation hit her. She burried her face in her hands and said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Joe tried to make her feel better.

"It could be worse." As soon as Joe said this Blaze's head shot up with an agervated face.

"I'm in a dimension I know nothing about where I'm apparently a video game character, the Sol Emeralds are probably in different dimensions and I have no way to get to them. How could it be worse." Joe got serious.

"Instead of ending up here you could have ended up somewhere hostile where someone might have called the police. Once the police would catch you they would would turn you over to the government where they would probably conduct painfull experaments that would slowley and surely kill you." After Joe's explanation Blaze sat there with a worried face. Joe knew what to do.

"Don't worrie we're not handing you over to anyone. Your welcome to stay with us if you like." Blaze looked up at him.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Joe smiled until his Mother spoke.

"Joe can I talk to you for a second." Joe fallowed his Mother out to the hallway and closed his door behind him.

"What are you doing? What are we supposed to do with her?" Joe got aggervated.

"We're goin to help her as best we can. She's in a dimension were she doesn't know anyone, and I doubt anyone else will help her without trying to figure out how she exists or preforming some kind of experements on her. I may not be able to go on some big adventure like I've always wanted but I can at least help her out. And if your not going to help than I'll just do it by myself. So will you help or not?" His Mother stood there and thought for a second.

"Ok I'll help out. It's the right thing to do." Joe smiled.

"But what about your Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle?" His mother continued. Joe thought for a second.

"I'll tell them when thier awake. Know I want you to take Blaze in you room so I can clean up a little and find my sleeping bag." His Mother's eyes widened.

"You think she's sleeping in your room?"

"Mom you room is way to cold, the boys will be keeping her up all night, and I doubt she'll want to share a bed. I'm taking the sleeping bag while she takes the bed, I don't mind." His Mother sighed.

"Fine let's see what she says." They went back in to see Blaze looking at the games.

"Listen Blaze, I need to clean in here a little. So why don't you go with my Mom in her room and get to know each other. You can ask her about this world and she can ask about your world, ok?" Blaze nodded. and followed in her room. Once his Mother's door shut he instantly started putting all the crap he had on his table and desk away.

Meanwhile in his Mother's room Blaze was looking at the huge cage she saw as soon as she entered. Inside were 2 little animals.

"What are those?" Blaze asked. Joe's Mother looked at them and answered.

"Those are called Chinchillas. They usualy live in the mountines, thats why its so cold in here." Blaze noticed how cold it was and wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm.

"What are thier names?" Blaze asked looking at them.

"The lighter one is kuzco and the darker one is Pacha." Blaze looked at them eating and smiled.

"Thier kind of cute." Blaze watched them when she relised she never got this women's name. She turned to Joe's mother.

"I haven't even got your name yet." Joe's mother smiled and held out a hand and said.

"My name is Holly." Holly smiled as she held out her hand. Blaze smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Holly decided to ask a question.

"Is everything my Son said about you true?" Blaze nodded.

"Yes. Back home I'm Princess and Gardian of the Sol Emeralds. I used to think that because it was my job I had to do it alone. But then I met Sonic."

"How did you two meet?" Asked Holly. They both sat on her bed while Blaze thought about it before she answered.

"Well the Eggmen from Sonic's world and My world teamed up to used both sets of Emeralds to create somthing called Eggman Land. Both sets of Emeralds can't be in the same unless someone who can control one set each. Sonic was offering me help but I just kept pushing it away. After we fought he told me that I should be able to rely on friends." Hello instanly said.

"You should, especialy if it's obvious that they can be trusted." Blaze knew she was right. Holy thought back to what Joe asked and asked herself.

"What was Joe talking about a Fire-Ball?" Blaze thought for a moment before explaining.

"You see ever since I was born I've had a power over fire. It's was a sign that I was destined to be gardian of the Sol Emeralds." Blaze thought back to Holly's son and decided to ask her something.

"How come your Son has that sword?" Holly sighed.

"He bought it because he wanted a sword like in those games of his." Blaze remember looking at all the games he had while Holly and her Son left to talk.

"He sure likes them doesn't he." Said Blaze.

"More like obsesses over them." Blaze raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Holly sighed.

"Joe talks about nothing other video games half the time. I asked him what he gets out them one time and he said thier exciting." Blaze thought before asking another question.

"How much does he play them."

"Alot but usual he writes." Answered Holly,

"He writes? What does you write about?" Holly turned to her and answered.

"Video games. It's almost all he thinks about." Blaze thought about the other thing Joe might think about.

"What else does he think about?" Holly shrugged.

"Some stupid shit on TV." Blaze flinched and looked at Holly questionably. Holly looked at her.

"What?" Blaze shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to people cursing." Holly reliesed her mistake.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know." Blaze put a hand up.

"It's ok. It's just the when I was raised nobody cursed around my so I wouldn't do the same." Holly nodded. Soon there was a nock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Asked Holly making sure it wasn't anyone how shouldn't see Blaze yet.

"It's me." She recognised Joe.

"Come in." Joe walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I finished cleaning up. Your welcome to come back in my room if you want." Blaze got up from the bed and followed him.

"Yes please, it's too cold in here." Blaze turned back to Holly and said.

"Thanks for the conversation." Holly smilled.

"Feel free to come and talk any time." Blaze smilled back. Joe opened the door a little and poked his head out before giving a thumbs up and walked back to his room with Blaze fallowing.


	5. Chapter 4: A Confedence Builder

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Four A Confedence Builder

Once they were back in Joe's room Joe closed the door and turned to Blaze.

"OK, Due to Moms room being a freezer I think you'd be better off sleeping in here." Blaze's eyes widened.

"You expect my to sleep in here? Does you Mom know this?" Joe nodded.

"I told Mom her room would be too cold and that the boys would keep you up." Blaze raised an eyebrow before she relised what Joe meant.

"OH! You mean those Chi-chinc-"

"Chinchillas." Joe corrected her. Blaze nodded.

"Right. Why would they keep me up?" Blaze asked.

"Thier nocturnal, they're up all night jumping around, running in the wheel, and all kinds of stuff. Mom doesn't mind but it would probably keep you up." Blaze thought for a moment.

"It probably would." Blaze agreed. Joe continued.

"Anyway. You can have the bed while I take the sleeping bag" Joe motioned to a rolled up sleeping bag in the closet, then looked around before speaking.

"Well until everyone wakes up so I can tell them, you're going to have to stay in here ok?" Blaze nodded before asking.

"Who else lives here?" Joe crossed his arms.

"Well my Grandma is in the next room opposite to Mom's, Grandpa practicly lives in the living room, and my Uncle lives in the Basement." Blaze thought about what Joe said about his Gandfather.

"How does your Grandfather live in the living room?" Joe sighed.

"Well, over a year or two ago he fell, and since he's so fat he broke his arm and his leg that he fell on. He lost a chunk of his leg so he can barely walk. He stays in his lazy boy all day, barely goes anywhere, and he only walks around the house for excersize." Blaze thought for a moment before asking.

"But, how does he-" Joe put up a hand stopping her.

"You'll find out. Just don't over react ok?" Blaze nodded.

"Anyway. Ive got a TV, a TON of video games, and a computer. Just let me know what you want to use ok?" Blaze nodded and thought before saying.

"I think I'll try the TV." Joe nodded before he showed her channels he suggested, how to check what was on other channels without actualy changing the channel, and how to go to the on-demand menu. Since Joe moved the stuff he had on the chair near his bed Blaze could sit there. Once Joe left her to watch TV he sat in his computer chair, hoped on the computer, and started writing his Spyro story. After a couple minutes of typing Blaze looked to see what he was doing.

"Are you writing a story?" After Blaze asked Joe started to chuckle. He turned around to Blaze.

"My Mom told you I write stories huh?" Blaze nodded.

"She told me you write stories about these games. She makes it sound like your obsessed. " Joe sighed.

"The reason I like games so much is because my life is so boring. I playing video games for the excitment. I've always dreamed of going on an adventure like in these games. Sonic was my favorite because I loved the speed. It's not what I'm typing about though." Explained Joe.

"Then what are you typing about?" Joe turned around and grabbed to game casess and showed them to Blaze.

"It's called "The Legend Of Spyro." It's a three game series that tells from when Spyro first learns how to breath fire-" Joe held up the case to "A New Beginning" as he spoke.

"To how he teamed up with a former enemy to defeat an evil being known as the Dark Master." Joe held the case to "Dawn of a Dragon."

"It's a great series that I'm actualy trying to get the compony that made it to continue making it." After Joe explained Blaze asked a question.

"If it's a three game series where's the other one." Joe put the casess back on the desk like a display while he answered.

"I haven't bought it yet. I was able to watch someone else play it thanks to a website." Blaze thought back to how Joe said he was trying to get the compony to continue it.

"Why are you trying to get the compony that made this series to conitnue it?" Joe had a upset face.

"After the third game which basicly ended the series, they decided to go and make a Spyro game thats for little kids. It an obomination! It doesn't even look like Spyro!" Joe took a deep breath once he saw Blaze back up.

"Sorry. It's just that the series has so much potential and they left questions unanswered just for a gimmik. They're wasting a good game and I'm trying to make things right. Alot of people who read my story are practicly cheering me on." Blaze smiled.

"Well at least you have support." Joe looked at her and smiled back before continuing.

"Anyway, My story takes place after the third game. I get sucked into thier world and get turned into a Dragon." Blaze looked confeused.

"So it's about you?" Joe nodded.

"Alot of other people do the same thing on the website where I post the story. Plus, alot of people like it." After Joe spoke he heard a grunbling. He turned and saw Blaze holding her stomach.

"Hungry?" Joe said witha laugh.

"Yeah. what is there to eat?" Joe thought before answering.

"Well I can't cook so I'll just get some cereal ok?" Blaze nodded and Joe went out to the Kitchen. As he was getting cereal for him and Blaze he looked at the clock and saw it was 8:13. Before carrying the bowls back to his room he looked at the front window and cursed. His Uncles Truck was gone meaning he left for work already. As he carried the bowls to his room he thought how he was going to explain to his Uncle. He set both bowls on his desk and moved the table infront of Blaze before putting her bowl on it.

"what is it?" Asked Blaze.

"It called Fruit Loops. Try it, it's good." Joe started eating while Blaze tried some. She tried some and thought it tasted good. She happily ate with Joe chuckling.

"I guess you like it?" Blaze nodded and kept eating. Once they were done Joe put thier dishes in the sink and put the table back. Blaze watched the History Channel while Joe was on the computer. After a couple of minutes Blaze thought about when Joe said he watched someone else playing a game. She turned to Joe.

"Hay Joe." Joe turned to her.

"What was that website you said you used to watch someone else play that game?" Joe turned around and brought it up while answering.

"It's called Youtube. Anyone can upload a video of almost anything." Joe looked for a video taht was sure to get Blaze interested.

"Almost?" Asked Blaze.

"Mostley due to copy rights." Joe brought up a video of Sonic Next Gen Sonic's Story part one. Joe played the video and muted the Tv while they watched.

?: Mis Elise?

Elise: It...It's alright.

Elise: We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light...

The scene played out with the tortch being lit and and attack. As the Robots fell Blaze was on the edge of her seat. A hover craft lowered revealing a familiar face.

"Eggman!" Exclaimed Blaze.

Eggman: A plessure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come to obtain the secret of the Flames of Desaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the kay to it's secret...the Chaos Emerald! Now Princess, this way please.

Soon a whirlwind was seen fallowed by a more friendly face.

Sonic: My... That's a pretty snazzy preformance there.

"Sonic!" Exclaimed Blaze happily with a smile.

The scene flashed to a white hedgehog.

Elise: You... It can't be!

The robots fired and Sonic beat them like usual.

Sonic: I'm sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic Grabbed Elise and took off.

Eggman: Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!

Sonic ran as missles were fired at him. The scene change to Silver.

Silver: I've finaly found him...the Iblis trigger!

Joe paused the video and turned to Blaze.

"What do you think?" Blaze looked surprised.

"Is that what the games look like?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"Well the games have become a little different but it's similare." Blaze thought about Silver.

"Why was Silver there?" Joe turned to Blaze in surprise.

"You know him?" Joe asked. Blaze nodded her head.

"I have met him on several ocassions. Why?" Joe brought up Silver's story part one and hit play.

"This is why." The scene started with the destroyed city with rivers of lava.

Silver: This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness.

The scene showed Silver sloating with a green hue surrounding him.

Silver: Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames.

A ploom of flames burst up and Silver got rid of it.

Silver: These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in thier path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis...

?: Silver!

A figure that was all to familiar, especialy to Blaze.

Silver: Blaze! What's wrong?

The scene showed Blaze.

Blaze: He's appeared again.

Silver took off through the air as Blaze followed him on the rooftops. Joe paused the video and saw Blaze with her mouth agape and a face of disbelief.

"W-was that m-me?" Joe nodded.

"You don't remember any of this?" Blaze shook her head.

"I think I know why." Joe brought up the last story letting the intire thing play through. Blaze even cried at the part about Sonic dieing. She even got wierded out when Elise kissed Sonic's corpse. Soon it got to were Iblis was deafeted and it was just Sonic and Elise.

Elise: Did you sedtroy it?

Sonic: ...No.

A light formed.

Sonic: That is the true Solaris.

The scene brightened and changed to Elise's past. Elise was a little girl and she was with her Father, looking at a simple flame.

Elise's Father: Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope.

Elise: It's so beutiful.

Elise's Father: When the flame has grown large enough, out world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate.

Elise: Will we be able to see momma?

Elise's Father: Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again.

As they walked away the scene changed to the present with Sonic and Elise walking to the flame.

Elise: This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?

Elise picked up the flame.

Elise: If we out out this flame. Solaris will never exist. and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right? But our encounter...

Elise turned to Sonic.

Elise: You and I will never meet. It will never have happened. I... To tell you the truth. I don't care what happens to the world!

Sonic: Elise. Just smile.

Elise did just that and smiled before estinguishing the flame. erasing time. The scene change to the festival. Sonic was running and injoying himself. He ran past Elise causing a feather to fly off. Elise watched it fly off.

?: Miss Elise?

Elise: It felt like...like someone was calling me.

?: I'm sure, it's just the wind.

Elise: Of course. But it felt so...familiar somehow...

The festival continue with Sonic watching over. Blaze had tears in her eyes.

"That would make a great movie." Blaze said, Joe nodded.

"Yeah but some people would object, not me of course." Joe looked at the time and saw it was 9:28. He knew how he would tell his Grandparents, so he let his mind wonder and spoke to himself.

"I could probably think of a way to make a great Spyro movie." Blaze turned to him.

"I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough. you said you have alot of fans so I'm sure if you keep trying you'll reach your goal eventualy." Joe thought for a moment and smiled.

"Yeah, I know if I try I can do anything." Blaze smilled knowing she helped Joe gain some confedence.


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Five Bonding

Joe looked at the clock after watching some more videos. It was 10:14 so his Grandmother should be up by now. He turned to Blaze.

"Blaze listen, my Grandmother should be up by now so I'm going to tell Grandma what happened before I have you walk in okay?" Blaze nodded.

"Joe walked out into the wallway and closed his door behind him. He knocked on his Mother's door. Once he heard her say "come in." Joe walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Mom I'm going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about Blaze. What I'm going to do is tell them what happened then I'll have Blaze walk in. I want you to be there to back me up. Ok?" His Mother nodded without rolling her eyes.

"Ok." Joe froze.

"Ok? Your not giving any attitued!" Joe exclaimed. He was confused as hell! His Mother always rolled her eyes or something involving video games.

"Well since, Blaze was it? Ended up being real. I'm not going to huff or anything. I normaly would because you were talking about a fictional game and I would always think of you living in a fantasy life and not getting with reality. But since Blaze turned out to be a real character from one of your games I figured I'd-"

"Get over it?" Joe said with a smile. His Mother loved a song called "Get Over It" and whenever he got mad at something and ranted about it, she would say "Get Over It." A month ago Joe started doing it back at her.

"Yes smart-ass." Joe laughed while walking out with his mother fallowing. He opend his door and motion for Blaze to fallow them when they reached the curtin that gave Grandpa his privacy in the living room Joe whispered to Blaze.

"Wait out here until I open the certain ok?" Blaze nodded and Joe knocked on the doorway until he heard his Grandmother tell them to come in. After he pushed the curtin to the side letting his Mother go first and went in closing the curtin behind him, he walked in to see his Grandfother in his chair and his Grandmother on the couch.

"Grandma Grandpa, I want to tell you guys something. What I'm about to say is true. This morning I woke up and someone was in my bed." His Grandmother sat up.

"What? Are you ok?" Joe held up a hand.

"Yes just let me finish. I jumped out and greabbed my Metchette and pointed it at them. The person in my bed...was a Sonic character." They stared at Joe like he had lost it.

"Are you serious?" Asked his Grandmother. Joe pointed to his Mom.

"Hay ask her."

"He's telling the truth, it's not a joke." Said Holly.

"I have her waiting in the kitchen. Are you ready?" Asked Joe.

"If this is true than yes." Joe pulled the curtin to the side and Blaze walked in. Both his Grandparents couldn't belive it.

"Grandma, Grandpa, meet Blaze The Cat. Blaze this my Grandma Joan and my Grandpa Tom." Blaze nervously spoke.

"Hello." After a minute of silence Joe decided to break the awkwordness with a laugh.

"No heart attacks?" Both of his Grandparents laughed.

"So are you guys ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah were fine. I'm certainly surprised. How did this happen?" Asked Joan. Blaze explained what happened before with the Eggmen and Joe explained what he thinks happened.

"So she's stuck here?" Asked Tom. Joe nodded.

"If the other Emeralds are in different dimensions like I think then definatly. She needs all seven to get back home."

"Well she's more than welcome to stay with us." Said Joan. Blaze smiled.

"Thank you both." She than noticed somthing and turned to Joe.

"Didn't you say you have an Uncle." Joe nodded.

"He left for work already. I'm going to have to explain things to him when he gets home." Joe turned back to has Grandparents.

"We'll let you guys be." They all left the living room. Holly turned to her son.

"Joe can I look at that emerald for a bit?"

"Sure." Joe and Blaze went in and Joe handed his Mother the emerald before she went in her room.

"Wonder what she's up to?" Joe said. Blaze turned to him.

"I don't know but what was with that big container you Grandfather had filled with juice?" Joe turned to her.

"Blaze...That wasn't juice..." Blaze was realy grossed out.

Meanwhile in Holly's room. Holly took a picture of the Emerald and got on a website called Lucky's Wonder of Chinchillas. She posted the picture with a comment saying.

My Son decided to start collecting crystals that look like this.

If anyone finds one get it and please let me know.

Back in Joe's room, Blaze decided to use the computer while Joe was watching TV. Blaze Google'd herself and found some interesting info about herself and what games she's been in. When she decided to look at some pictures, she froze.

"Joe?"

"Yo." he kept his eyes on the TV.

"What...is...this?" Blaze sounded angry. Joe looked at the computer screen and thought 2 words. {Oh fuck!}

"IF I EVER FIND THE PERVERT WHO MADE THIS I'LL-"

"BLAZE!" Blaze looked at Joe.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Some fan will make pornagraphic pictures of thier favorite video game character or cartoon character." Blaze angerly went to a different page.

"Well those people are perverted." Joe chuckled at this.

"And you never looked at porn before?" Joe asked with carcasm. Blaze turned to him.

"No never! Who would?" Joe laughed.

"Over half of the world! It's like my Mom says, everyone thinks it but nobody says it." Joe said before turning to her.

"You seriously never thought of anything perverted?" Blaze shook her head.

"No, my parents raised me to act properly so I would be a respected Princess." Joe knew what this meant.

"Oh great your brain washed." Once Joe said this Blaze was confused.

"What?"

"Blaze listen. It's true that you need to act a certain way around your people. But when your alone or with your friends you should be able to let loose and have fun, make a dirty joke. I bet you never even cursed before have you?" Blaze shook her head.

"Nope." Blaze siad proudly.

"You see? I think your parents want to make sure you act like everyone expects a Princess to act. Whatever thats like in your world." Blaze crossed her arms.

"It's not like I have the time anyway. I'm too busy searching for the Sol Emeralds and gaurding them." Joe's eyes widend.

"When was the last time you relaxed for more than a day?" Blaze thought for a moment before saying.

"I don't know. I'm always gaurding the Sol Emeralds so I never realy relax."

"Well since the Sol Emeralds are possibly in other dimensions, you don't have a choice." Said Joe while turning back to the TV. Blaze thought a moment before asking.

"Joe?" Joe turned to her before she continued.

"What is this world like exactly?" Joe sighed before muting the TV.

"This world isn't so great. Half the people in the world are selfish, cold, heartless, and most of oll greedy." Joe turned to TruTv and saw Most shocking. It was a repeat so Joe knew what was going to happen.

"Ok watch this. These two are in line at a fast food joint." Blaze watch as a senior man and a younger man stood waiting. Out of no where the younger man sucker punched the senior and knocked him out, then prceeded to steal his wallet.

"Things like this happen all the time. Last week there was a drive-buy down the block!" Blaze turned to Joe.

"What's a drive-buy?"

"It's where a group of people shoot at someone while driving buy in thier car." Joe said before grabbing a Newspaper clipping from next to the computer screen and handed it to Blaze.

"Read this." Blaze read the artical that spoke of two 18 year olds being the victoms of the attack. They servived but Blaze was surprised about how harsh this world was.

"Everyone we know was asking if I was alright. Good thing it wasn't me." Joe said as he thought about people in this world.

"Is the whole world like this?" Asked Blaze as she put the clipping back where Joe had it.

"No, not the whole world. The other half of the population are good hearted. I just live in a bad nighborhood." Blaze thought back to this morning.

"Is that why you keep that sword buy your bed?" Joe nodded.

"It's so I'm ready. If anyone messes with my friends or family I WILL kick thier ass!" Blaze flinch because Joe cursed but her mind was on other things.

"Does anyone try anything?" Joe hung his head.

"Just with me. I always got bullied in school." Blaze was surprised by this.

"Why did people bullie you?"

"Because I liked video games so much." Joe answered angry from the memories.

"What did they do to you?" Blaze asked and Joe seemed to get angrier.

"They made fun of me, called me gay, acted gay around me just to piss me off. raAGH!" Joe banged his fist on the bed. Blaze hoped she wasn't going to far.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to ignore them, but when they did somthing physical I would try and punch them. I lashed out at them alot. Especialy this one guy who bugged me the most. I don't know what would happen if the teachers or my friends didn't hold me back." After Joe answered Blaze felt sorry for making him upset.

"I'm sorry." Blaze said making Joe turn to her confused.

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for bringing up those bad memories." Joe chuckled.

"Blaze, thats all they are now is bad memories. I graduated from High School last year. I'm never see those ass-holes again." Joe said while cracking up. Blaze stared at him.

"Just how old are you anyway?"

"19. My birthday was yesterday. What about you?" Joe asked.

"I'm 18, my birthday is later in the year." Blaze answered. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"November 15 1992." Joe's eyes widened.

"What are the months in your dimension?" Blaze looked confused.

"January, Febuary, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, Aguest, November, December. Why" Joe sat there for a second before speaking.

"We have the same months. When is summer and winter?"

"Winter starts around October and Summer startes in June." Joe had a nervous look.

"...This is just wierd." Joe said before he suddenly had a thought.

"Hold on. Blaze let me use the computer." Blaze moved and let Joe on. After doing a search on google he found what he was looking.

"I knew it. Look at this." Blaze looked over Joe's shoulder at the screen while he continued.

"With the exception of the year, your Birthday is the same date that Sonic Rush, the game where you made your first apperence was released." Blaze stood there for a second.

"Now That is wierd." Blaze sat down while Joe thought of something.

"Maybe the people who come up with the games somehow see whats going on subconciously and think they thought up the idea origionaly." Blaze thought for a second.

"Joe?" Joe turned to her.

"Can you show me what its like to play that game?" Joe smilled.

"I can't show you the game I showed you on youtube because it's for a system I don't have. I can show you a more recent one that I have though." Joe change the channel on the TV and turned on his Wii. Blaze was curious about it.

"What is that?" Joe smilled.

"This is called a Nintendo Wii. It's a video game console made by Nintendo. It uses motion based control but certain games you can use a regular controller." Blaze thought back to this morning again and remembered something.

"You said Sonic was the second most populare series. Whats the most populare." Joe selected the game channel.

"This." Blaze looked and saw Super Mario Galaxy and laughed.

"Sonic's going to get a kick out of this." Joe chuckled and pulled out a game.

"So I'm guessing this happened?" Blaze looked at Joe and saw him holding Mario and Sonic and the Olympic winter games.

"Yup!" Blaze started laughing. Joe thought. {She kinda has a cute laugh. NO! Don't bother, she's royalty so I got no chance. She probably wouldn't like me that much anyway.} Joe proceded to switch games and put in Sonic Unleashed. He let the game play the opening scene and saw Blaze was shocked to see Sonic as a Wherehog. He selected the day level of Chun-Nan. He blasted through the level like he knew it like the back of his hand. When he finished the level he got an S rank. Blaze was surprised.

"Wow, that looks fast." Joe laughed.

"It is. Want to see a realy old sonic game?" Blaze nodded. Joe switched the games again and put in Sonic Mega Collection and selected Sonic one. He played the level easily.

"That is old." Said Blaze making Joe chuckle.

"You can't beat the classics." Joe and Blaze switched seats so Blaze could get back on the computer while Joe played. Blaze would turn to the TV and watch him play every couple of minutes. Joe decided to play Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Once he got 50 rings he paused.

"Hay Blaze you know how Sonic goes Super Sonic when he has all the Chaos Emeralds?" Blaze turned to him.

"Yeah why?" Joe pointed to the TV screen. Blaze watched as Joe unpaused, made Sonic jump and turn into Hyper Sonic. Blaze jumped while Joe kept playing.

"What is that!" Joe chuckled.

"It's called Hyper Sonic. This game introduced a more powerfull set of emeralds called Super Emeralds. They're a more powerful version of the Chaos Emeralds. Basicly thier just a bigger version of the Chaos emeralds. This is the only game that has them so I don't know if they realy exist." Blaze thought about the possibilty while she looked at the multicolored Sonic. Joe thought about how the Super Emeralds were connected to the Master Emerald when it hit him. He paused the game and turned to Blaze.

"Blaze, is the some kind of Master Emerald for the Sol Emeralds." Blaze shook her head.

"I actualy searched to see if there was one myself when Knuckles told me about the Master Emerald. Unfortunatly I haven't found anything even hinting to the existance of a Master Emerald." Joe thought it over.

"Thats not right." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that."

"Because the Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds, so it would make sence if the Sol Emeralds had a Master Emerald too." Blaze thought about it. what he said made sence, but than why couldn't she find any trace of a Master Emerald existing in her world. She put that thought aside when she needed to ask an important question.

"Joe? Where's the bathroom?" Joe chuckled.

"It's the door right of my Mom's room." Blaze nodded and left. After she was done she smelled something cooking and fallowed the smell to the kitchen to see Joe's Grandmother Joan cooking. Joan saw her.

"Hello."

"Hello. What are you cooking?" Joan continued cooking.

"Chicken Cutlets." Blaze looked and the food.

"It looks delicous." Joan chuckled.

"My Grandson loves my cooking. He says I should have been a chef." Blaze giggled at the thought.

"How long until it's ready?" Asked Blaze.

"It's almost done. When you go back to Joe's room let him know please." Blaze nodded. She walked back to Joe's room to see him with what looked like a small white steering wheel in his hands. She looked at the screen to see him play a racing game.

"What game is this." Blaze asked.

"Mario Kart Wii." Answered Joe as he kept playing. Once Joe finished the race Blaze saw who he was playing as.

"Is that you?" Blaze looked in confuesion.

"It's called a Mii, M I I. You can make one to look like yourself to use in certain games." Blaze that it looked alot like him when she remembered Dinner.

"I almost forgot. Dinner is almost ready." Joe nodded.

"Ok. Just so you know, we don't eat dinner at the table like normal familys. We just take our food and go eat in our rooms. My Uncle is the only one who eats at the kitchen table. Hopefully he didn't bring his girlfriend." Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with glasses and short hair sttod in the dorrway. Everyone just stood thier.

"...Shit." Joe said.

"So this is her?" Joe was confuesed.

"Huh?"

"Grandma already explained everything to me." Joe got mad.

"That doesn't mean you can barg in without nocking Uncle Tom." Blaze looked at Joe before looking at Tom.

"Thats your Uncle?" Joe nodded.

"Blaze, meet my Uncle Tom. Unlce Tom, Meet Blaze The Cat." They both shook hands.

"By the way dinners ready." Uncle Tom said before leaving. Joe got up and set up the table for him then went to the kitchen with Blaze fallowing. Joe grabbed his and Blazes plate and hand Blaze her dinner. They went back to Joe's room and Joe put his dinner on the table while Blaze sat at the computer desk. Before Joe left to get his drink he stopped at the doorway and turned to Blaze.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaze thought for a moment before asking.

"What do you have?"

"Apple Juice, Soda, V8 Splash, Milk, Strewberry Milk, and Chocolate Milk." Blaze thought for a moment.

"I've had Chocolate Milk before but I never heard of Strawberry Milk. I think I'll try some." Joe smirked.

"Good choice." Joe left while Blaze thought. {where have I seen that smirk before?} Blaze looked at the computer screen and saw a little Sonic Figurine. {Of cource! He smirks just like Sonic!} Joe soon came back with 2 glasses with pink milk Blaze assumed to be Strawberry Milk. Joe gave her a glass while Joe had a bigger glass.

"Thats alot of Milk." Blaze said making Joe laugh.

"I drink like a fish." Joe said with a laugh before taking a sip. Blaze decided to ask about something.

"Joe, how long has Sonic been your favorite?" Joe thought about it before speaking.

"For as long as I remember. Sonic's creation in this world was around 1991, and I was born in 1992. I remember how much I wanted to be like Sonic when I was little. I would run like Sonic and even smirk like him." Blaze giggled.

"You still do." Joe's eyes widened.

"Guess it effected me." Joe started laughing before he remembered.

"It's also another reason why people picked on me when I was little." Blaze felt sorry before Joe laughed again.

"Good thing I'll never see them again." Blaze smilled and they ate dinner. After they were done Joe took the plates and glasses and put them in the sink. Joe played Sonic Adventure 2 Battle while Blaze looked up more about herself. When she got bored she looked at the game the Joe was playing.

"Joe?" Joe paused and turned to Blaze.

"Yes?"

"Can I play too?" Joe smiled then went to the main menu and selected multiplayer Joe played as Shadow while Blaze played as Sonic. They were playing a while until Joe saw it was starting to get late.

"Listen, I got to get in the shower. If you want to learn something about Shadow, select story mode and play dark story. could you close your eyes for a sec while I get my draws." Blaze closed her eye until Joe said it was okay. After he left, Blaze did as he said and played dark mode. She thought it was wierd to be playing as Eggman. She remembers Sonic telling her everything about Shadow, but it interesting to see how it happened. After playing a little bit she got up to were people mistook Shadow for Sonic.

"Sonic and Shadow barely look alike." Said Blaze once she watched the cutscene.

"I know. Some people can be real dumbasses." Blaze looked and saw Joe walk in with new pj's and a wet head. Blaze started laughing.

"Nice wet head." Joe grabbed a brush and started brushing his hair until he had it the way he liked it. Blaze suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a minute! I don't have anything to change into." Joe chuckled.

"I wish I could make a joke about you sleeping naked. Don't worry, tomarow I'll have my Mom messure you and get some clothes for you. Maybe I can have her get you something to cover yourself up so you can go out." Blaze blushed at the mention of his joke but was happy about being able to go out.

"So do I guess I have to sleep in this again huh?" Joe smirked and spoke.

"Thats your choice." Blaze turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you-" Blaze suddenly knew what he ment and blushed like mad. Joe started cracking up like a mad man.

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT!" Blaze calmed down while Joe tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Blaze but I couldn't help but make the joke. You should have seen your face! You were redder than Knuckles!" Joe started laughing again while a smile formed on Blaze's face.

"Just for that, now I'll keep this on." Joe instantly stopped as a blush formed on his face.

"You mean...you were actualy going to-" Joe saw her smile.

"Gotcha." Joe couldn't belive it.

"You BITCH!" Both of them started cracking up.

"Looks like your developing a dirty sence of humor." Said Joe. Blaze calmed down and said.

"That was funny. I didn't know I could make a joke like that." Joe chuckled and turned to her.

"Well it's time you stopped acting like a Gaurdian Princess so much, stop worrying so much, and started being yourself." Blaze thought before speaking.

"Your right, I shouldn't worry so much, I should be able to make sure I make myself happy once in a while. I bet even Eggman Nega takes a break once in a while." Joe smiled.

"Now you got it. Just don't get lazy like I did." Blaze looked at him confused.

"What do you mean." Joe sighed.

"Ever since I graduated I've gotten lazy and, I got fat. I've recently started working out to lose wieght. I didn't do anything today because I was busy with you." Joe said with a smile. He looked at the time and saw it was 11:51. He turned back to Blaze.

"We should get to bed before my Mom starts bitching." Joe went to brush his teeth when it hit him.

"Blaze remind me to tell Mom to get you a tooth brush too." Blaze nodded before Joe went and brushed his teeth. After they said goodnight to everyone. Joe laid out the sleeping bag and put the Blue Camo Pillow his Mom made before turning on the radio.

"Hope you don't mind but I always have the radio on rock while I sleep. I can't sleep when it's dead quiet and the sounds outside don't help much iether." Blaze nodded.

"Okay." Joe turned out the lights and got into his slepping bag while Blaze kicked of her shoes.

"Thats better." Blaze said making Joe laugh.

"You should have done that hours ago." Blaze laughed too.

"I know." Blaze got into bed and Joe said goodnight.

"Goodnight Blaze."

"Goodnight Joe." Blaze smiled, happy that he had his favorite video game character staying with him. He just wondered if she was ever going to be able to get home.


	7. Chapter 6: Understanding And Comfort

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Six Understanding And Comfort

Joe woke up around 7:30. Joe got up and saw Blaze was still asleep. {she looks so peacefull- NO! She's royalty. She probably can only be with royalty anyway. Just like in Aladdin...However it di-NO! I don't have any chance what so freaking ever! I got to stop thinking like this.} He rolled up his sleeping bag and put it away then did some sit-ups to get them out of the way. He then turned on his computer so it could warm up and grabbed "Down of The Dragon" and switched the games in his Wii. He grabbed his I-Pod with speakers plugged in. He played the "Valley Of Avalar" while listening to Valley of the dammed by Dragonforce. Since the Wii was hooked to the Radio he had the the radio off. After the song ended he switched to the song from this game, "Guide You Home."

Blaze started waking up to a nice song. She looked and saw Joe playing a game with his Wii remote and Nunchuck while sitting on the floor listening to music. She decided to stay quiet and watch. When the song ended Blaze thought it was beutiful. Joe changed the level, turned off his I-pod and speakers, turned on his radio, and watched the cutscene.

Spyro: Are you ready for this?

Cynder: I'm scared.

Spyro: Just stay close to me.

They walked into a massive room with a larger Dragon waiting. He spoke with a destorted, dark, evil voice.

Malefor: At long last, my guests have arrived. Please...come in. Such determination to get here...It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color.

Spyro: No. I'm nothing like you!

Malefor: Do you think so? Hmm... Well get to that.

Cynder: Don't listen to him Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says.

Malefor: You look so weary. Alow me to make you more comfortable.

Blaze saw what looked like shackles disperce from Spyro's and Cynder's necks.

Malefor: There. That's better isn't it? It is the least I could do for you Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me.

Spyro: You used her!

Malefor: I used her. She used you. What does it matter realy?

Spyro: What does he mean.

Malefor: What... he doesn't know? Go on, tell him. You mustn't keep him in the dark...

Spyro: Tell me what?

Malefor: How she lured you to the Well of Souls...how she tricked you into freeing me.

Cynder: You're lying!

Malefor: Hmm... I find it peculiar... how you've chosen to remember things. Let me assure you. It was you who freed me, Spyro. And you who brought me back. And we have Cynder to thank for that. Hahaha.

Spyro: Cynder? Is it true?

Cynder: No... I don't know... I don't know anymore...

Malefor: Oh, I think you do. But prehaps you need a little nudge...

Malefor did somthing to Cynder, causing her to turn into a dark sillhouette of her former self with piercing white glowing eyes.

Spyro: Cynder!

Malefore: Hahahahahahahaha!

Spyro: Cynder! No!

Malefor: Ignitus should have warned you... You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone. Still, here you are... trying so desperately to save this miserable world... refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon.

Cynder attack Spyro as Malefor spoke.

Malefor: I'm sure you've been told I was the first of our kind... but I assure you, there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep... to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world.

Cynder attack Spyro again and he got up.

Spyro: No! I don't believe that!

Malefor: Of course you don't. But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stoped... prevented from completing my quest. But you... you have carried the flame... be it through your own will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it...

Spyro: No...

Cynder simply attacks him again before speaking in a destorted voice.

Cynder: Fight back!

Cynder continues to attack Spyro who blocks with his wings while Malefor laughs.

Malefor: Hahahahahahahaha!

Cynder: Fight back! Why won't you fight back!

Spyro: Because you've left me nothing to fight for.

At that moment Cynder changes back to normal and walks up to him.

Cynder: There's always something.

Malefor: Argh! So be it! You've made your choice and you shall suffer the same fate!

The shackle from before reapears.

Malefor: Prepare to die!

Blaze watched as Joe pick up the controls and battled Malefor. Blaze was how these Dragons could have so much power. Than again, how di the Sol Emeralds have so much power. Soon Joe beat Malefor and the next cutscene began with them all flying.

Malefor: It has begun!

A large creature that looked like it was mad of molten rock, was crawling into the mouth of a valcano that was under a floating island.

Spyro: Oh no! we're too late!

As the creature crawled into the volcano, Malefor said one thing.

Malefor: Welcome to the end of the world!

Fire spewed from the volcano and into space, going around the floating island. The planet started to crack and Spyro and Cynder fell on the floating island before it started to fall down towords volcano. Joe started fighting the second battle against Malefor.

Spyro: Watch out!

Malefor: ARGH!

After Joe won the second battle the game showed a cutscene of the iland fallinf into the mouth of the volcano and down through the planet. This time when Joe started fighting, Malefor summoned a purple shield surronding him. Joe attacked but it didn't look like it wasn't doing anything. Blaze was about to saw somthing when she noticed a gage at the top of the screen filling up. When it was full Spyro and Cynder had shields around them for a second before Joe had control again and they were breathing a strange purple beam. Soon enough Joe beat Malefor again and They were all above a giant Purple Crystal.

Malefor: You cannot defeat me! I am Eternal!

Blaze watched as Malefor breath the same strange purple light, Spyro and Cynder did the same. Both sides were struggling to overpower the other.

Spyro: Just...hang...on!

Spyro and Cynder eventualy over powered Malefor and sent him sprawling across the crystals serface. As he got up five Fragon spirits rose from the crystal and flew up into the air above him.

malefor: What is this?

They flew down back into the crystal and dragged Malefor with them.

Malefor: NOOOOO...

The shackle connecting Spyro and Cynder dissapeared before they landed on the crystal.

Cynder: Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Spyro: Don't be. It's over now.

They both looked at the planet being destroyed from the inside.

Cynder: So this is it...

They both soon heard a familiare voice as a spirit arose behind Spyro.

Ignitus: Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future...

Spyro: I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder.

Cynder: Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Lets just go.

Spyro: Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to.

Cynder: Then I'm with you...

Spyro then rised into the air and gathered energy before Cynder said one last thing.

Cynder: I love you...

Blaze was surprised at the scene. It showed Spyro using his powered to put the world back together. Then it showed people of different species emerging from caves and looking at the new world. Then credits started while the game played the same song from Joe's I-pod earlier. She head Joe singing to the song a little.

"_I would die for you. Cross the sky for you. I will send out a light, burning for you alone." _Unfortunatley Joe was singing too low for Blaze to tell how he sounded. When the credits were done one last cutscene played with a dragon looking through a book that was being levitated.

Chronicler: Be welcomed friend. I have long been expecting you... A new age is beginning... With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus. I pass this honor to you.

Ignitus: And... What of spyro? Is he...

Chronicler: Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?

The Chronicler continued as the book floated away and another took it's place.

Chronicler: You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro.

The Chronicler used his power and disapered, leaving Ignitus as the new Chronicler.

Ignitus: Well young dragon... where might you be?

The scene changed to an open sky where Spyro and and Cynder were happily playing before the scene ended. Blaze suddenly heard a sniff and saw Joe rubbing his eyes.

"Joe?" Joe turned around to see Blaze was awake while Blaze saw Joe with tears in his eyes.

"Blaze. How long have you been up?" Joe asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Ever since you had that little device on." Blaze answered as she pointed to his I-pod. Joe chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that the scene always gets me."

"I can understand why. but what about that kids stuff you talked about." Joe sighed and brought the trailer for Skylanders. Once the video was done Blaze looked confeused.

"What...was...that?" Joe crossed his arms in discust.

"That was the new spyro game. They are using toys to switch charecters. A gimmick." BLaze was upset.

"That was...was...UTTER CRAP!" Joe turned to Blaze with wide eyes.

"Didn't think you could curse." Blaze turned to him.

"Just because I don't curse and barely hear it doesn't mean I don't know how to. But compared to what you were playing, this is just stupid." Joe threw his arms up.

"FINALY! Someone agrees with me." Blaze thought about something.

"just what was it that got you crying in the most." Joe thought about it.

"Well, the first time I ever beat the game I cried because I thought Spyro died. I also cried because of how Cynder admited her love at the end. I thought it was beutiful." Blaze smiled. Joe got up.

"How about I get us some cereal. feel free to use the computer." Joe left and got the cereal, when he got back Blaze was watching someone play the first legend of spyro game. Joe showed her a video that just showed the cutscenes and they ate while watching. Joe took care of the bowls while Blaze kept watching. Eventualy they started watching the secong game. Joe laughed at Blaze being so interested. Joe watched Viv La Bam on mute while Blaze kept watching, eventualy she started watching the third game. When she was finaly done she was in tears.

"Great storie huh?" Joe asked with a confident smile.

*sniff*"That was a great story." She turned to Joe.

"I understand now why your obssest." Joe laughed.

"Well now that your done watching that." Joe unmuted the TV right as Rake Yhon got hit in the nuts. Joe instantly started laughing.

"What is this?" Blaze asked.

"Viva La Bam. One of my favorite shows, all the stupid stuff they do makes me laugh." Soon someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Holly opened the door.

"Blaze I'm going to need your mesurements so I know what size to get." Blaze nodded and went with Holly while Joe watched Viva La Bam. Joe thought thought back to last night. {I still can't believe Blaze made that joke, did not expect that.} A image of Blaze naked crept it's way into his imagination. {NO! Bad Joe! It's NEVER going to happen anyway. Besides the last thing I need is an "unexpected visiter."} To get his mind out of the gutter Joe thought why Blaze powers weren't working. He knew the Sol Emerald must haave brought her here. {Wait, thats it!}

At that moment Blaze walked back in with the Sol Emerald his mother was looking at last night.

"Blaze I think I figured out why your powers arent working." Blaze's eyes widened.

"Realy? Why?" Joe smiled.

"Remember how I said that the Emerald must have brought you here?" Blaze nodded.

"Well I think it made you use your power to get here. So your power is too exhausted to make or control any flames. I think the only way to get them back is with the Emeralds." Blaze looked down at the box before setting it down and opening it, taking out the Emerald and holding it in her hands.

"I think we'll need all the emeralds to restore your powers." Blaze's ears flatened, remembering that the other Emeralds are probably in completely different dimensions.

"I'm sorry Blaze." Blaze looked at Joe.

"'It's not your fault Joe." Joe sighed.

"Than why does it feel like it's my fault?" Blaze thought for a moment.

"Well nomater what you think I don't blame you for my situation." Joe smilled.

"Thanks Blaze." Blaze smiled back. Joe thought for a moment before speaking.

"You know in some of the older Sonic games each character had a theme song." Blaze raised an eyebrow at him while putting the Emerald back in its box.

"Theme song." Joe nodded and turned on his I-pod and played "It doesn't matter."

"This was Sonics theme song before the game with Silver." Blaze got curious.

"Whats my theme song?"

"Unfortunatly the game that introduced you was made later on." Blaze was a little disapointed.

"However." Blaze listened as Joe continued.

"I know a song that I think would fit you." Joe selected a song from his I-pod and started the song.

_On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
>In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight<br>When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
>The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight<em>

_Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore  
>The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores<br>On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
>In fire and pain now once again we know<em>

_So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
>On towards the wilderness our quest carries on<br>Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls<em>

_So far away we wait for the day  
>For the light source so wasted and gone<br>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on<em>

_As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
>They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes<br>Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
>We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars<em>

_In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
>And endlessly we'll all be free tonight<em>

_And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
>All alone in desperation now the time has come<br>Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
>Day after day this misery must go on<em>

_So far away we wait for the day  
>For the light source so wasted and gone<br>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on<em>

_Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
>We fought so hard now can we understand<br>I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
>For freedom of every man<em>

_So far away we wait for the day  
>For the light source so wasted and gone<br>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on.<em>

Blaze sat the with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"What is that song?" Joe smirked.

"It's called "Through The Fire And Flames" and it's sung by my favorite band, Dragonforce."

"Dragonforce?" Blaze repeted questionably. Joe nodded.

"Yeah. There music always fills me with confidence." said Joe while Blaze smiled as a thought came to her.

"What would your theme song be?" Joe smiled as he thought of his Spyro story. But since he wasn't an Electric Dragon.

"I would have to say it's "Crazy Triain" by Ozzy Ozbourne." Joe was about to start the song when Blaze spoke.

"Joe?" Joe turned to her.

"I heard you sing a little when you beat the game earlier." Joe felt himself blush.

"You did?" Blaze nodded.

"However I couldn't you tell how good you were since you were singing so low."

"I thought you were still asleep at the time." Blaze blushed a little.

"Well, I was wondering...Could you...sing this one? I want to see hear how good you are." Joe felt himself blush but calmed down. Joe smiled and decided to do what he did in his story.

"Ok. But I have one thing to say." Joe said.

"What?" Joe smirked as he hit play.

"All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Joe started banging his head to the music.

"_Crazy, but that's how it goes. Millions of people, living as foes. Maybe, it's not too late. To learn how to love, and forget how to hate._"

"_Mental wounds not healing, life's a bitter shame, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train."_

Blaze thought Joe was amasing and continued to listen.

"_I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools, I've watched all the dropouts, Who make their own rules. One person conditioned, to rule and control. The media sells it, and you live the role.  
><em>  
><em>Mental wounds still screaming, who and what's to blame. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train.<em>

_I know that things are going wrong for me. You gotta listen to my words. Yeah!"_

Joe baged his head har to the guitar solo.

"_Heirs of a cold war, that's what we've become. Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb. Crazy, I just cannot bear. I'm living with something', that just isn't fair.  
><em>  
><em>Mental wounds not healing, driving me insane, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. Everybody.<em>

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._"

Blaze was amased, she didn't know Joe could sing so good.

"That, was...realy good." Blaze said in amasment

"Thanks." Joe was trying and failing not to blush.

"Your realy good." Joe was realy emberessed.

"I'm not that good."

"Yes your are. Just how much do you sing anyway." Blaze asked while Joe actualy thought.

"Well I only sing when I'm alone. Which is alot." Joe answered as he lowered his head.

"Why are you alone so much?" Asked Blaze. Joe looked at her.

"It's because most of my friends are live to far to hang out with. I only have one friend close enough to hang with and we barely have anything in commin." Joe said with disapointment. Blaze couoldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Joe turned to her.

"It's okay. At least I can still talk to them over the computer." Joe said with a smile. Blaze thought about something and asked.

"How many friends do you have?" Joe thought about it.

"Well I have a bunch of friends from school. But I only have 3 true friends." Joe answered.

"Who are they?" Joe motioned for her to get up. Joe got on the computer and brought up thier profiles as he told Blaze about them. The first one he brought up was of someone with short black hair.

"This guy is Brett, I've known him since grade school. He likes the same kind of games I do, only his favorite is a zeries called the "Legend of Zelda" series." Joe proceed and pulled up a profile of someone skinny with short curly black hair.

"This is Nick, I met him in high school. He loves video games and will actualy agrue over them." Jor brought up the nlast profile of a short chubby girl with black hair, glasses, a lip ring and a nose ring.

"This is Katerina but we just call her Kitty." Blaze was confeused.

"Why is she called Kitty?" Asked Blaze Joe turned to Blaze.

"Because she's wierd and likes to act like a cat...from this world." Blaze didn't know weather to feel offended or kreeped out.

"Don't worry she may be wierd but she's a nice person. She likes games just like the rest of us only she likes the wierd ones. Don't ask." Joe say an IM pop up and groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Joe turned around.

"It's nothing just a pain being a pain." Joe turned back to the computer.

Kitty: JoJo can we chill?

Joe: Sorry Kitty but we won't be able to hang out for a while.

Kitty: Dude why not?

Joe: Sorry Kitty but I can't tell you.

Kitty: Your not aloud to or you don't want to tell me?

Joe: I cannot tell Kitty I'm sorry.

Kitty: Dude whatever.

Joe sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"What was it?" Joe turned around to face Blaze.

"It was Kitty, she wanted to hang out but I told her no. I swear some times I feel that she just wants to hang out because I have cable." Joe answered as he motion to the TV.

"Kitty's the only one I can hang out with because she lives close enough." Joe sighed as he put his face in his hands before looking back up.

"I swear I feel like I'm always by myself." Joe said as he hung his head. Blaze placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'r not always by yourself. You have a family, and friends. You may not be able to hang out with your friends as much as you would like but thier still your friends and thier stilll there." Blaze then did something unextpected. She pulled Joe into a hug, making him blush.

"And since I'm stuck here than I'm here for you." Joe smiled and returned the hug. Knowing Blaze was right.


	8. Chapter 7: Family And Scares

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Seven Family And Scares

After there little hug Joe was still blushing. Thankfully Blaze was using the computer again so that placed Joe right behind her where she couldn't see. Joe watched TV while trying to calm down so he would stop blushing, he wondered why Blaze hugged him. {There has to be more than her feeling sorry for me. It has to do with somthing I said, being lonely.} Joe turned to Blaze.

"Blaze?" She turned to face him.

"Yes?" Joe thought how to word it.

"How many friends did you had when you were little?" Blaze hung her head.

"I didn't have any. I always pushed people away until I've met Sonic." Thats when it hit him. {Of course! It's so obvious.}

"You didn't have one friend?" Blaze shook her head.

"I didn't make any friends at all. I just trained so I was able to take care of the Sol Emeralds." Joe knew what to say.

"Hay we all do things that we regret. I know I'm guilty of it. But we learn from our mistakes. I know that you wont shut anyone out anymore, right?" Blaze nodded before asking.

"What do you regret?" Joe hung his head.

"Well, there was this girl I had a crush on when I was a kid. Me and her were best friends. The thing is that, I never asked her out. Eventualy we just grew apart from each other."

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories again." Blaze apologised.

"Thier not bad memories, just upseting ones. I havent even told you the worst part." Blaze became curious.

"What?" Joe got up and motioned for her to fallow him. She fallowed him to the kitchen and he pointed to a house across the street.

"Thats were she lives." Blaze's eyes widend.

"Right there?" Joe nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would have even worked out. Oh well, I know she's not the same as she used to be." They both went back to his room when Joe thought of something.

"You didn't push your parents away did you?" Blaze was surprised.

"No, I'd never do that. I love my parents very much and they love me too. They just don't have that much time for me." Blaze chuckled before continuing.

"They actualy ended up almost starting a war just so they could see me on my birthday." Joe was surprised but understood.

"Which of your parents do you take after?" Joe asked.

"My Father. He took care of things himself just like I do now." Joe chuckled.

"Daddy's little girl." Blaze glared at him.

"Hay I'm one to talk ok. I'm a full blown Mamma's boy. But I honestly think she's the coolest Mom ever." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Realy?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah. One time she was droping me of at school after a meeting and some ass-hole that always picked on me was shouting something from his classroom window just to piss me off. When I told Mom who he was she said. "I'm going to have fun with someones ass if they don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Joe started laughing at the memory while Blaze was a little shocked from the cursing.

"She realy said that?" Joe nodded and calmed down for a second.

"After that she turned to me and said. "You know I'd fuck him up!" Joe started laughing again. After he finaly calmed down Blaze asked a question.

"What about your father?" Joe hung his head in shame.

"My Father isn't the best of people. My Mom left him when she was still pregnant with me because he was doing drugs at the time." He turned to Blaze and continued.

"I have to give him credit though, he's in rehab and he even checked to make sure I was alright when he heard about the drive buy. He has done some bad things but I think he's trying to get better."

"Well, some people deserve a second chance." Joe looked at her.

"It depends on what they do in the first place." Before Blaze could ask, Holly walked in with a bag full of clothes and a small black bag.

"Here's your clothes Blaze, and toothbrush." Holly handed Blaze the big bag.

"Thank you." Holly then handed Joe the small black bag.

"Eric got this for you for your birthday." Joe took out a neckless with a spooky skull surrounded by two wierd looking blades. Joe obviously liked it.

"Cool." Said Joe with a smile. Blaze turned to Holly.

"Who's Eric?" Answered Joe.

"Her boyfriend." Blaze turned back to him.

"Whats he like." Joe started chuckling as he put the neckless on.

"He's a big goof. The three of us went on vacation and we had so much fun. He can always make her laugh." Joe pointed at his Mother who was smilling.

"He's like a big kid." Said Holly before going to her room. Blaze went back to looking stuff up on the computer while Joe watched Ghost Hunters. Blaze looked and became interested in the show.

"What show is this?" Blaze asked.

"Ghost Hunters, these guys work as plumbers for a living but thier hobby is hunting the supernateral. They use high tech equipment to look for evidence that ghost exist. When they get something they try to figure it out. Say a light was seen by someone, they try to repeat it and see if it was somthing like a cars headlights. If they can't find any explanation, then they say it's a possible ghost. I havent seen this show in a while" Explained Joe without turning away. After watching the show for a bit Blaze saw they were setting up equipment in the home of a women that thinks her house is haunted. When they were looking for the ghosts one of them found something.

"Somthings fishy over here." The guy on TV pointed to the fishtank filled with goldfish.

"That was just bad." Joe said as he and Blaze laughed. Eventualy they took down thier equipment and went over the video and audio recordings. they found something but didn't show what it was until later. One sound was to fussy to make out and the other.

"Sounds like someone throwing up a lung." On guy on TV said. When they reviled the evidence to the ladie she thought it was scarie but they told her not to assume things. Next they investigated a music school, the man that called them said a door always slammed, lights were on, a piano played itself, someone saw a ghost. They begam setting up thier equipment. While they were setting up the one of thier partners heard the piano, then she heard it again. Apperently she was only one hearing it until Grant and Jason heard it the third time, they traised it back to the computer room in the school. One guy was seeing an orb when he asked the spirit to close the door. One of thier camera's battery drained when it was just charged. They looked with the thermal cam and they looked in a closet and an old dancing hat fell on one of them and he made a joke.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey." One of them started singing with the other joining making Joe laugh.

"I don't get it." Blaze said blankly.

"It's an old song." Said Joe.

As it went to commercial Joe checked and found it was a marathon. The commercial showed a new episode later at 9:00. when the show came back on one guy thought something was touching him when it was just cobwebs. Then they cleaned up and went over the equipment. They went back to reveal the evidence to who called them. They dismissed the door as the stopper not being properly placed, the lights were faulty wireing, and so on.

Joe and Blaze continued to watched the show all day. They laughed whenever someone made a joke and once in a while they jumped when someone on TV got scared by something. Eventualy it was time for dinner and it was Spaghetti. They both grabbed thier food and drink and started eating while they kept watching. Joe however glanced at Blaze and a scene from Ladie and the Tramp poped into his head. {seriously? One that wouldn't even happen in real life and two its so fucking cheesey.} Unfortunatly the scene poped in his head again only with him and Blaze. {Sonofabitch! Knock it off!} After they finished eating Joe took care of the dishes. When he got bake he stooped at the door.

"Blaze I'm taking a shower now so I don't have to worry about it later, I suggest you get in once I'm out because I know you want to see that new episode later and your fur probably takes forever." Blaze turned to him.

"It doesn't take that long." Joe shook his head and made sure nobody had to go before getting in. As he showered he was mentaly yelling at himself. {This seriously needs to stop. I can't hink about Blaze like that. She's royalty so that would mean that she can only be with someone who is also royalty. I'm not royalty so I will never have a chance. She probably would never think of me like that so stop thinking about it} Once Joe was done he got dress in his pajamas and went back in his room.

"Your turn." Blaze nodded and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before going in. Eventualy Joe's imagination started to run.{For fucks sake!} To get his emagination off of that he played Sonic classics collection on his 3DS. After about a half hour Blaze walked out of the bathroom in pink sweat shorts, a blue shirt and some socks. When she walked in and sat down Joe saw her fur looked dry but the hair on her head still looked damp. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Dammit!" Blaze turned to him.

"What?" Joe leaned back in his chair with his hands on his head.

"Now I'm not going to be able to stop thinking of some kind of wet pussy joke." Blaze glared at him.

"Ha ha." She mocked him. Joe just groaned as he leaned back foword and put away his 3DS and went on the computer while Blaze watched Ghost Hunter. Soon the new episode came on and Joe turned of the lights. Blaze turned to him.

"Why'd you turned off the lights?"

"To make it spookier." They watched as the team of ghost hunters got major reponces. They heard banging, they heard voices. Even one of the cameras they set up even got knocked down right in front of them. They even got cold spots, people were touched. They enjoyed the new episode.

"That was the one of the episodes where the had alot of activity." Blaze turned to him.

"There's a new show coming on next." Joe turned to her.

"There is?" Blaze nodded.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a show were you can see what they saw." Joe then remembered.

"Oh yea. Now I remember." Joe and Blaze watched the show with more interest. It was about a married couple and thier daughter moving into a house. after a minute Joe spoke.

"It's just like A Haunting." With out looking at him Blaze asked.

"What was it about?"

"It's actualy alot like this." They kept watching and the show revealed a face in the window. When it went to commercial Blaze turned to Joe and saw tears in his eyes.

"Joe? Are you Crying?" Joe looked at her.

"Actualy no. For some wierd reason My eyes water when I see some kind of ghost caught on tape. I don't know why, I mean I'm not scared, infact I kind of get excited." Blaze thought for amoment.

"Maybe thier tears of excitment." Joe chuckled.

"Yeah maybe." After the show was over Joe and Blaze got ready for bed. Soon Joe rolled out the sleeping bag and he turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Blaze."

"Goodnight Joe." Joe however had alot on his mind. {I wonder what Blaze's parents are like? They're probably proper and by the book. I wonder If I'll ever meet them.}


	9. Chapter 8: A Day To Remember

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Eight A Day To Remember

(A/N: This chapter was writen to deticate all the lives lost on 9/11.)

The next few days were nothing special. Blaze and Joe learned more about each other, Blaze even played a game with Joe once in while. Today however wasn't going to be any fun at all. Today was September eleventh. Joe made sure he woke up before 7:30 and grabbed some clothes he set up the previous day, he didn't want to disturb Blaze by moving the fan and squeesing between his bed and the fan to get to his closet. He made his way to the bathroom and got dressed. He was now wearing black jeans, a grey T-shirt with an open short sleeve open button up poliester T-shirt that was midnight blue just like the shirt he wore on his birthday only this shirt had a grey stripe on the left and right of the front with demonic looking stiprs inside the grey stripes. He went back to his room and saw Blaze was awake. She saw him dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Joe shook his head.

"No." Joe wasn't happy, then again who would be happy today.

"Are you ok? And why are you wearing all Black?" Joe turned to her.

"Blaze. Exactly ten years ago to this day, something terrible happened not for me but for the entire country." Blaze eyes widened.

"What happened?" Blaze asked. Joe sighed and answered.

"We were attacked by terrorists." Blaze looked at him questionably.

"What are terrorists?"

"Terrorists are people who cause nothing but pain and missury, just because of thier religious beliefes." Joe said in utter disgust.

"Just what did they do?" Blaze asked.

"You'll see soon." Joe said with regret.

"What do you mean?"

"Every year on this day footage of the incident is played. It's called one hundred and two minutes, because thats how long the worst of it lasted." Joe answered before he got them both cereal. After they were done Joe took care of both bowls as usual. The previous couple of day Blase tried Bacon, Pancakes, and other stuff his Grandmother made. Joe went back to his room were Blaze was watching TV. Joe used the remote to Check what channel 102 minutes was on and when it was starting. He Checked and saw what Blaze was watching ended before it started, so he left her alone and went on the computer. He opened up and messed around with some sprites. At 8:30 he turned to Blaze and asked for the remote.

"Blaze hand me the remote please." After Joe turned to the channel he turned to Blaze.

"You see Blaze the use to be to great towers in the city nearby known as the World Trade Center, or the Twin Towers as most called them. Ten years ago three airlines were highjacked by terrorests, I forget what happened to one of them but the other two...well...just watch." Joe put on the history channel and a man started speaking.

"The horrific events of september 11th 2001, were captered on video and audio recordings, giving us a documentry record of history as it happened. What your about to see is a special, that join footage and audio recordings form more then 100 eye witnesses into a seemless record. This raw look into humanity contains material that is graphic, that is disturbing, that is heartbreaking, and that is also tragicly very real. For this reason view discretion is advised." Blaze and Joe watched as an gargelled audio recording played while a clock was showing the time. Footage from a civilians camrea was showing two towers from thier home. they had a good view of the towers where smoke was coming from one. Blaze listened and watched as the person running there camera was speaking.

"Now way. Holy mofo what is that though?" Next the clock showed the time again while another audio played only this was more clear.

"This is off duty firemen Jermane I guess you already got this we got a plane crashed into the World Trade Center." That one struck something in Blaze.

"Are you aware of that?"

"What? World Trade Center?"

"World Trade Center in Manhattan." Next it showed the same footage shot from the same person from before, only more of the footage was shown. From thier voices they were both obviously female.

"Now way. Holy mofo what is that though?" At the bottom of the screen was text saying it was eaight blocks east of the World Trade Center. The person behind the camera zoomed in on the smoking building.

"Mom it's like... like maybe it was an explosion or something? Did you hear about it being and explosion cause it's up high Mom. It's unbelivable it just won't lift up." Thier was a cut in the video because now th camera was zoomed out.

"We're freaking video taping it. I have no clue what it is it's just black smoke, and what looks like paper but...unbelivable."

"You should just watch the news."

"It's all over it." A TV in the background had it's volume turned up. the scene changed while the man spoke

"_-few moments ago a plane crashed into the World Trade Center. You can see the smoke comming out of the tower. We have no idea what it was but there was a tremendoss boom a few moments ago. You can hear around me emergancy vehicles heading towords the scene. Now it could have been an aircraft or something internal. It appears to be something coming from the outside due to the major of the opening, of the hundreth floor of the south tower of the World Trade Center._" The scene was somewhere in the streets. Then changed to emergancy personal. Someone spoke from a walky talky.

"_The World Trade Center Tower number 1 is on fire. The whole side of the building from an explosion. This is confirmed this is confirmed._" Emergancy personal were seen rushing around. Then it changed to someone with thier camera on the street closer to the towers. People wher talking.

"Oh my god dude what is up with that?" The camera zoomed in on the smoking tower.

"Thats the building?"

"Yes."

"Holy man." The scene changed to police clearing the way for emergancy vehicles. While a voice was heard on a walky talky.

"_Send every available ambulance you got to this position._"

"_Roger, thier responding guys._" The scene changed to a group of people watching and talking amoungest each other.

"_Do we have a fire report from our scene personel?_" The next scene was showing the tower from someone even closer. The clock appered showing it was 8:53. A voice of a male was heard as it showed the footage he shot. His footage showed the tower with a hole in it with smoke and flames coming out.

"Are you there?...I just saw the hugest explosion...Oh yeah defenitly...yeah yeah were plenty far away, aperently a plane went right through there's got to be about a hundred people dead." That stuck Blaze hard. A hundred people dead? She watched more closely as the scene changed to another person in thier appartment. He looked out his window with his camera and looked at the towers while someone on TV explained what happened.

"_We have breaking news about downtown Manhattan, a Plane had crashed into the World Trade Center details at this hour, very scetchy. Just a few moments ago a plane crashed into the World Trade Center we do not have any reports of what type of plane, what prehaps the carrier was, how many injuries are right now, Police a Firemen are being dispatched as we speak. Again these are only sketchy details we'll just stay with pictures your looking at live pictures now from news chopper 7._" The scene changed to a view of the towers from a helicopter zooming in on parts of the tower that smoke was coming from.

"_Mic check news copter 1 2 3. Mic check from the news copter. yeah I can hear that. Alright I'm standing by._" The scene changed to someone on the streat aiming the camrea at a giant plazma screen on the building in times square showing the same footage the copter was getting. Blaze couldn't belive all of this. One guy was saying he saw the whole thing. From many different people with cameras who weere filming what they could. She then saw something that gasp. People started jumping. They actualy choose to jump to there death than be burned alive. The scene changed to the girls from the beginning.

"Dad what is that falling? Oh my god it must be a person."

"Where?" The girl with the camera looked for what the other saw. She then zoomed in on the falling people when it happened.

"Well who's to say it's not a chair... wha- OH MY GOD!" Blaze's heart nearly stop. The girl zoomed out showing a great explosion comming from the other tower. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Oh my god it's terrorists!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"Aahhhh!" Blaze was wimpering by now with tears streaming down her face. She felt some grab her hand and turned to Joe who also had tears flowing from his eyes, only it was obvious that Joe wasn't just sad but enraged. She musted enough strength to speak.

"W-who would d-do such a h-h-heartless act." Blaze mannaged to say.

"It's how far a terrorist will go just for thier beliefs in some pointless religion." Joe turned to the TV, Blaze turned and continued to watch. People where watching as both towers burned. Helpess to do anything. people were evacuating the surrounding area and people were leaving thier homes to get further away. People where desccussing what exactly happened and what was going on. All different places caught on film by different people. Some people where being interviewed about what happen. Blaze couldn't belive that these people would go to such lengths for thier religous beliefs like Joe said. Soon it started to show all the people who were hurt, bloody, unconcious. People evacuating were searching for thier friends to make sure they were safe. Blaze watched as the buildings continued to burn. Debrey littered the ground of the city in paper, dust, plain parts, and other broken parts of the building. People kept jumping, trying to escape the heat. Blaze heard something about a place called the pentagon being hit, but she focused on the towers. People were saying the surrounding area was empty of civilions.

Blaze gripped Joe's hand as she continued watching. More people jumped to escape, it was getting hard to tell debres from people jumping. Every firemen in the city was at the bottom of the towers preparing to go in and save lives. Police were telling people to get back. Thats when it happened...Tower number 2...collapsed. Blaze was in shock. She watched as people ran from a wall of dust, debres, and smoke. People where calling for help. People caught in the cloud were covering thier faces and getting inside to breath. Once a man said how many people were probably in that tower, her breathing became harder.

"...No..." She gripped Joe's hand tightly and he squessed back as People were suffecating and needed water. They could not breath in the dusty air. One guy washed off in a water fountine just so he could breath. Dust and papers were everywhere. They started evacuating the other building, saying it would come down. A view from far away showed just how much smoke and dust filled the air in the area. A newsreport said both planes were hijacked. People started saying how they should go to war and blow them up. One man said that those animals shouldn't live. One guy said he was late because of football and said that monday night football saved his life. People said that the fire was spreading instead of stopping. People kept evacuating further away. People were saying they weren't sure weather to send people firemen up or not. More Firemen kept walking towords the buildings. Then...tower number one...finaly collapesed.

Blaze couldn't take it. She burried her head into Joe's chest and she started sobbing uncontrolably. Joe held her and rubbed her back to help comfort her as he continued watching with tears still flowing from his eyes. People ran from the second cloud getting caught and lost, unable to breath. Eveything and everyone was covered in all kinds of dust and dibris. Alot of people wore masks to help breath weather it be a simple cloth or a gas mask.

After a couple of minutes Blaze calmed down while the TV showed witnesses telling thier story. Without moving, she spoke to Joe.

"How can someone be so heartless *sob* and kill all of those innocent people?" Joe rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Terrorist kill themselves while taking others with them. They take us with them all for the god they worship. They don't care who's innocent our guilty or innocent. They think were all guilty. Alot of people lost friends and family in thier." Blaze thought before asking.

"Did... you lose any..."

"No...Thankfully I didn't lose anyone to those monsters. But all those innocent people." A ladie on TV mentioned that no one was coming to thier rescue.

"To this day I always think of what Sonic would have done if he was here with all the Chaos Emeralds. He could have stopped the planes in his Super form without even trying." Blaze calmed down while she thought of her and Sonic stopping the planes.

"I just wish there was something I could of done." As Joe said this, Blaze thought of Joe using either the Chaos Emerald or the Sol Emeralds. The only person she's seen use the Chaos Emeralds was Sonic. She heard Shadow used them too, but Blaze was the only one to ever use the Sol Emeralds. She wondered if Joe could use either set of Emeralds.

"Blaze, let me get you something." She get off him and he left to the kitchen, he came back with some milk and a slice of cake. He set them down on the desk for her.

"Here. This might make you feel better. It's a slice from my birthday cake." Blaze took a bite and noticed right away it wasn't a regulare ice cream cake. She turned to him.

"What kind of cake is this?" Joe smilled.

"It's carrot cake. My Mom always makes one for my birthday since I don't like ice cream." Blaze looked at him like he had two heads.

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" Joe chuckled.

"Apperently I don't. If you need me I'll be in the back." Joe grabbed his Matchette Purgatory before walking out. After a minute Blaze heard something.

"Argh!" It sounded like Joe, she also head some noise. She looked out the window to see Joe chopping wildly at a wood pole sticking out of the ground. After a couple of minutes he stopped then gave one final chop from above. After he put his Machette back in it's sheath he headed inside. Blaze went back to eat the cake before he walked in. He looked at her and saw the cake barely touched.

"Were you watching me?" Blaze looked at him.

"Kinda, what was that about?"

"I was blowing off some steam. I just hate this world sometimes. I always wished I was in Sonic's world." Joe paused before giving a light chuckle.

"Hay, maybe I can come back to your world with you." Joe started laughing while Blaze force a laugh hoping he was just joking.

(A/N: Again, this chapter was writen to deticate those who have died on 9/11. Many people have been lost, but none of them will ever be forgoten.)


	10. Chapter 9: A Day Out Gone Wrong

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Nine A Day Out Gone Wrong

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Soon everyone went to bed and so did Blaze and Joe. Joe however had a hard time sleeping. Now that he knew Sonic existed he couldn't stop thinking about Super Sonic stopping the plane without breaking a sweat. His mind wondered to Shadow taking revenge on the bastards that caused it all. His train of thought was derailed whe Blaze got up and left the room. Since she had to step over him it was impossible to miss. He assumed she was using the bathroom when he saw she had her shoes on. Joe pretended to sleep while Blaze looked back making sure he was asleep. Then she walked into the kitchen where Joe heard the door open. What was Blaze going outside for? {She could be seen but who would be up at this hour?} Joe got up and looked out the kitchen window to see nobody there. He went back to his room and looked out his window into the backyard see Blaze punching and kicking at the air nere the wood pole. {Is she training?} He grabbed his black and silver BB-rifle and attached the scope and grabbed a pellet and put in his shoes before heading outside. Blaze looked at him in surprise.

"Joe? What are you doing out here?" She asked in a whisper Joe smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Before you ask I'm not going to shoot you. I was awake when I saw you get up and walk out, I found out you went in the back and saw you training from the window." Joe explained in a whisper.

"I need to stay in shape, so I thought out here at night would be best." he smilled.

"Then let's make it darker." Joe turned to the left were the nieghbor had bright spotlight shining into his yard. He pumped up his gun twiced and loaded the pellet, he aimed carefully and...

*pop**crack*

Joe hit the light and busted it, making his backyard plenty darker. He turned to Blaze smilling.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Nice shot, but why not just ask them to point it away or something?" Joe rolled his eyes at Blaze and answered.

"Because they don't speak a lick of english." Blaze looked a little surprised but let it go,

"Now why are you out here?"

"I was hoping maybe I could watch you train. Maybe I can learn something by watching." Good thing it was dark or Blaze would have seen him blushing. Blaze smiled.

"Sure." Joe relaxed and watched while Blaze did all kinds of kicks and punches and even did a couple of flips. Joe noticed that Blazze was very flexable, she was able to kick over her head. After about an hour Blaze stopped and decided it was time to go in. When they got to Joe's room he looked at the cable box to see it was around 2:00.

"I just wish I could go out and see this world." Blaze said in a whisper. Joe thought and remembered his mother was off tomarow, which was technicly today. Joe turned to Blaze.

"Listen Blaze, My Mom is off today so maybe we can try a disguise and go to the mall." Blaze perked up.

"Realy?"

"Yup. we realy need to hid you head and maybe hide your tail in your pant leg." Blaze smilled and hugged him.

"Thank you Joe." Joe hugged her back and was realy blushing now. Once that was done they both went to bed. The next morning After they had breakfast, Joe went and knocked on his Mother's door.

"Come in." Joe walked in while Holly was cleaning the Chinchilla's cage.

"Mom since your off today, do you think we can try Blaze's disguise and go to the mall? I think Blaze is feeling kooped up." Without turning Holly answered.

"Ok but we're going to have to covor her up. I got her some hoodys so that should help." Joe sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't get heat stroke." Joe left his Mother's room and closed the door behind him. He walked in to his room to see Blaze with an eager look.

"She said yes." Blaze smiled. Joe continued.

"But we got to cover you up, so put long pants on and a hoody."

"A what?" Blaze asked confeused.

"One of those long sleeve shirts with the hoods. I'll leave you to change." While she was changing Joe got himself a Strawberry Milk. By the time he finished making it Blaze walked out all dressed. Joe nodded.

"You look good. Now let me get dressed and we have to wait for Mom." Blaze nodded and waited for Joe to change out in the kitchen. Joe's grandmother walking in carrying some plates.

"Going somewhere?" Blaze nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to the mall. Hopefully I can covor myself up enough so nobody see's me." Joan looked at her.

"I just hope you don't get heat stroke." Blaze turned to her.

"Actualy thanks to my powers over fire I'm more resistant to heat. I feel fine right now."

"Well thats good." Blaze turned once she heard Joe and saw him dressed in Kahki shorts and a green Legend of Zelda T-shirt.

"Can you heat yourself up when you get cold?" Joe asked.

"Kind of. I have to make a fireball in my hands to warm myself." Joe nodded.

"Well let's wait for my Mom to do her hair." They went back to his room and they watched TV until Holly was ready witch took an hour. Joe turned to Blaze.

"Ok Blaze my Mom's almost ready. Put up your hood." Blaze did so and Joe grabbed a pair of sunglasses before handing them to her.

"Here, put these on." Blaze put them on an Joe looked at her. He looked around and found a Nintendo baseball cap. He gave it to her.

"Put this on under the hood." Joe looked at her thinking it would have to do.

"Ok, as long as you keep your head down you'll be fine." Blaze nodded and went to grabe her shoes.

"Woah hold up, you can't wear those. Those shoes will grab attention." Joe grabbed the boots he got on his birthday.

"Try these on." Thankfully they fit. When Holly was finaly done Joe put on his shoes and they went out to out to the minivan. Holly press a button on and unlocked the car before pressing another button and the back door slide open.

"I call shotgun." Blaze looked at Joe funny.

"It means I get to sit up front." Joe explained.

"Oh." Blaze said understanding.

"You're probably better off back there. The windows are tinted so people can't see in easily but you can see out perficly fine." Blaze nodded and they all got in. One the way there Holly played some music.

"So what kind of store are in this mall?" Blaze asked.

"There mostley clothing stores, each having different styles. There's also a pet store, jewelery stores, a food court, video game stores, and stores with wierd items. My favorite stores are Hot Topic and spencers." Joe explained.

"What kind of stores are those?" Asked Blaze.

"Hot Topic is for people who want to look like a punk or a badass. Basicle Shadow would like the store." Joe said with a laugh before continuing.

"Spencers is a store for items with more mature and even adult humor in mind. Just stay away from the back if we go there."

"Why?"

"Because thats were the real adult stuff is." Joe explained. Blaze decided to stop asking. Within minutes they arrived at the mall. They all got out and went in and looked around.

"So what do you want to check out first?" Blaze thought for a moment before speaking.

"I Think I want to check out Hot Topic store you mentioned." Joe turned to her.

"Realy? It's mostly dark stuff and other random stuff." Blaze shrugged.

"I'm sure it isn't all dark."

"True. Okay let's go." They both went to the store and looked around. Blaze laughed once she saw the merchandice of Mario and Sonic. Joe looked at the spiked bracelets while she looked at some of the clothing. {Do people actualy wear this stuff?} She looked over at Joe who was trying on spiked braclet that covered his fore-arm. {Does he were this stuff?} Joe put the item away and picked up a bracelet before he walked over to Blaze.

"What do you think?"

"This place has some wierd looking stuff." Joe chuckled.

"I know, I only buy things like bracelets." Joe showed her a studded braclet.

"Don't yoy have one of those at home?"

"Yeah but it's getting small so I bought this one because it's a bigger size. You getting anything?" Looked and saw a belt with flames going around it.

"Yeah this belt." Joe chuckled before taking it and bought the two items. While Joe was buying them She saw Holly looking at the boots. Blaze walked up to her.

"You actualy like this stuff?" Holly smiled.

"I used to were stuff like this when I was younger." Blaze was surprised. Joe walked up to them with the bought item in the bag.

"Ok. Where else would you like to look?" Blaze thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Is there a book store around here?" Joe nodded and they went to check out the book store. Blaze looked around and fond a book about alternate dimentions by Stevon Hawkin. Blaze too a peek and thought that the book was a bunch of crap, and looked around some more. Joe, was looking around and saw a book about the Seven Wonders of the Earth. He took a peek and decided to get it. Joe was looking for Blaze and saw his Mother looking at books about animals. He kept looking and saw Blaze looking at the fictional stories.

"Didn't know you were into fiction." Blaze turned and saw him.

"I'm just looking for something to pass the time." Joe started looking and found "Stand By Me" by Steven King.

"Here, this one's suposed to be a classic." Joe handed her the book and she nodded. Joe payed for the books and Holly even bought a book.

"Anyone getting hungery?" Both Blaze and Holly nodded. They made there way to the food court and looked around.

"Any ideas what you want to try Blaze?" Blaze smelled something nice comming from one place.

"What kind of food is that?" Blaze asked as she pointed.

"That place serves chinese food. The Teryauky Chicken is realy good, want some?" Blaze nodded.

"I got it." Holly said as she went to order while Blaze and Joe found a seat away from most of the people.

"So what do you think of this place so far?"

"It's pretty nice here. These stores have some wierd stuff but it's nice here." Holly arrived with thier food and they ate while talking about the things these store sell. Soon Joe finished first and got up.

"Listen, I'm go check real quick if that game store has a game I've been looking all over for." Joe said before leaving.

"So what did you get from the book store?" Asked Holly.

"I got a story that Joe suggested." Blaze showed Holly the book.

"Thats a good story. A movie's been made from that book." Blaze was surprised. Still she decided to read the book before watching a movie.

Meanwhile Joe was walking out of EB Games disapointed. {seriously doesn't any place have that game?}

"Yo Blanda!" Joe froze. {No. It couldn't be.} Joe looked around and saw the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

"You still look like a girl."

"Andrew Murry. Did you get caught selling drugs yet?" Joe saw Murry with three other guys he didn't know.

"No your Mom took the heat." Joe expected a crack about his Mother and instantly thought up of a comback.

"Only cause she felt sorry for your punk-ass."

"Ohhh!" The losers behind Murry reacted.

"She was just returning the favor from last week." Said Murry making the idiots behind him react again.

"You got a girlfriend yet Blanda? Whats his name?" The idiots hollered yet again making Joe annoyed.

"Where is he? It cant take him this long to check for a game." Holly said a looked at where he went.

"I'll go get him. What store is it?" Holly thought for a sec.

"All I know is it's a game store." Blaze walked off and looked for a game store. She saw a game store and started walking.

"How do I know none of these losers are your boyfriends." Blaze heard Joe and looked to the side. She saw him talking to a group of five guys in clothing that looked way to big for them.

"These are my boys, and they'll jack you up." The one in front spoke.

"Oh so now you got people fighting for you now you pussy?" It was pretty clear that Joe wasn't friends with these guys.

"They back me up when I'm out numbered. Who backs you up?"

"I do." They both turned and saw Blaze walking up to Joe. {What is she doing!}

"Oh whos this chick?" Asked Mury looking at Blaze. Joe thought up something quick.

"She's my friend from out of state." Murry was obviously checking her out wich made his temper rise.

"You got a name baby?" Blaze knew what this guy was thinking.

"It's Blaze." She spoke with fustration.

"Why don't you come with use." Then he smacked her ass. Blaze was about to do something when a fist flew into his face and knocked him down.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Before Murry could get up Joe kneeled down and grabbed his throut tightly.

"You EVER touch her again and I WILL chop of what ever you have down there and make you choke on it." Jore punch him in the face again and nocked him out. He walked over to Blaze and grabbed her arm.

"Come on." Blaze didn't ask and fallowed. They arrived back at the Table where Holly was waiting.

"We're leaving." Holly looked confeused.

"Why?" Joe grabbed the bags.

"I'll tell you in the car." Holly didn't ask anymore and they quickly made thier way to the car and got in. When Holly started pulling out she spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I had a run in with the worst ass-hole from school. The fucker was pulling his shit." Holly looked at Blaze in the rear view mirror.

"Blaze, can you tell me what happened?" Blaze jumped a little still shocked from before

"He was talking to some guy with four others behind him. They were wearing clothes obviously too big for them. Joe was being talked down to and I decided to give him some support. Then this one guy starts flirting with me, and then the pervert smacks my butt. I was about to smack him then..." Blaze looks at Joe before continuing.

"...Then Joe punches him in the face and knocks him to the floor and threatens him before punching him again and knocked him out."

"Who was it?" Holly asked. Joe turned to her.

"It was that shit-head Andrew Murry." Joe then turned to Blaze.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Joe asked obviously angery.

"I thought I was giving you some support. You were outnumbered five to one."

"You could have blown your cover! I had it under control." Joe turned back and looked foword.

"I don't know weather to be mad or lucky that the pervert was to busy looking at your body to notice you weren't Human." Joe felt descusted.

"Thank you." Joe heard Blaze.

"Huh?" Joe turned around to face her.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Blaze said.

"I already told you." Joe turned back foword and continued.

"No one, messes with my friends and family." Joe said with a dark tone.

"Thats my boy." Holly said with a laugh. Joe remaned the same. The whole ride home was pretty quiet. When they finaly arrived Joe grabbed the bags and made a B-line for his room. When Blaze entered the room she saw Joe setting up a game.

"Joe? Are you ok?" Joe turned to her.

"No I'm not. I'm tired of this intire fucking planet. People like that little shit make me feel ashamed of being a Human." Joe set up Sonic Adventure 2 Battle as he continued.

"I'm sick of this world and the people in it. I'm just glade I have my friends and family." Joe said as he played City Escape.

"I'm sure not everyone is like that pervert." Blaze said. Joe kept playing as he spoke.

"True. But I'm sick of the people who are. Not just people who are perverts, but people who don't care about the way others feel."


	11. Chapter 10: More Bonding

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Ten More Bonding

The Rest of the day Joe was angery. Eventualy it was time for bed and Blaze waited until 1:30 until she snuck out to train With Joe to watch. Joe watched Blaze and woundered if he could possibly do some of the moves the Blaze did. Blaze notice Joe in deep thought.

"Joe, are you still upset about earlier?" Blaze made sure to whisper. Joe looked at her.

"Of course I'm still upset. The little shit smacked your ass." Blaze shook her head.

"You shouldn't let things like that upset you enough to keep thinking about it." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Than what were you thinking about?" Blaze asked.

"I was wondering weather it's possible for me to do some of the moves you were doing." Joe said.

"I could teach you if you want." Blaze suggested. Joe held up a hand.

"No thanks. I would rather be trained by a guy." Blaze was confuesed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't fight girls. Even if it's just training, no offence. I just don't think it's right." Blaze thought before throwing a punch which Joe dodged.

"What the hell!" Joe almost shouted.

"I think your a gentlemen for chosing not to fight women. But your not always going to have that choice." Blaze explained as she walked towords Joe.

"Well I know I do now." Joe said.

"Wrong. I'm going to keep attacking you until you start fighting back." Blaze threw another punch which Joe dodged.

"Blaze I'm not going to fight you." Blaze took a fighting stance.

"Then I guess we'll be here all night." Blaze started attacking without stopping and Joe was doing his best to jodge each attack. Joe kept this up for a minute before blaze threw another punch, Joe caught her arm and hit her in the gut. She staggered back and held her stomach.

"Blaze! Are you ok?" Blaze looked up with a smile.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Blaze started attacking again and Joe started blocking more attacks than just dodging them. Joe started blocking blows better and better until hit Blaze's gut again. She quickly recovered and started attacking again and Joe was getting more attacks in and was almost blocking every blow. After a little while Blaze backed off.

"Ok *huff* thats enough." Both of them went inside breathing heavily. They went inside and went to bed.

The next morning they ate breakfast as usual and Joe went on the computer and talked to his friend Brett.

Joe: Yo Brett whats up?

Brett: Not much. Are you still going to Comicon?

Joe: Oh shit! I almost forgot! But yeah I'm still going.

Brett: I still can't believe you've never gone to one of these things before.

Joe: I could never find out when these things happened. Good thing I found out about this one.

Joe looked at the time and saw his show was about to come on.

Joe: Listen Brett my show's about to come on, I gotto go.

Brett: See ya.

Joe turned to Blaze.

"Blaze can I get the remote?" She handed him the remote and changed the channel as his show started with it's theme song.

"_Go gogo gogo go go, gotto go fast!..._

_Gotto go fast!..._

_Gotto go faster faster fasterfasterfaster!..._

_Running at the speed of sound. (Make tracks) Quickest hedgehog around. Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, with out any explanation..._

_No time for relaxation..._

_Don't- don't- don't don't don't blink, I don't think, I just go go go go gogogogogogo..._

_Sonic! He's on the run. Sonic! He's number one. Sonic! He's coming next so whatch out, for Sonic X!_

_Gotto go fast! (Sonic!) Gotto go fast! (Sonic!) Gotto go faster faster fasterfasterfaster go gogo gogo go go go go! Soooniiic X!_

_Gotto go fast!..._

_Gotto go fast!..._

_Gotto go faster faster fasterfaster Sonic X!_" Blaze looked in surprise.

"What is this?" Joe turned to her.

"It's a cartoon about Sonic and the others ending up in a world like this. It's pretty funny." Joe and Blaze looked back to see Amy mad about something and pulling out her Hammer.

"Does Amy realy over react like that?" Joe asked without looking away.

"Oh yeah." They kept watching and Knuckles lost his temper.

"And Knuckles?"

"Yep." As they kept watching Joe thought about Comicon. It was tomarrow. Thats when an Idea popped into Joes head. Joe turned to Blaze.

"Hay Blaze." She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you have conventions in your world?" Blaze nodded.

"Yes but there basicly for Marine's Coconut Crew."

"Well in a few weeks, Mom is staking me to the city to go to a convention called Comicon. Me and my friend, the ones I told you about, were going to get togethor. Do you want to come with us?" Blaze's eyes widend.

"You want me to come with you to meet your friends." Joe nodded.

"If you want we can tell them the truth or just say your wearing makup to look like...well you. People always dress up at these things." Blaze thought it over.

"How trustworthy are they." Joe smiled.

"Very trustworthy." Blaze smiled.

"I'll go." Joe nodded.

"Cool. I'm sure it'll be fun." Joe thought of what it would be like.

"What is Comicon like?" Blaze asked breaking Joe's train of thought. Joe turned to her and answered.

"Well' I've never realy been to one of these things. Basicly a bunch of nerds who are into video games, comics, and movies. I'm a video game nerd so I belong there." Blaze giggled. The rest of the day Joe showed Blaze some videos of things from different conventions. Bands playing, new previews of future games/movies, and people dressing up like characters from thier favorite games. Blaze turned to Joe.

"Are you going to dress up?" Joe shook his head.

"No, there are multiple reasons why. Anyway I'd rather go as myself. And by that I mean I'm going to wear the outfit I described in my Spyro story. It's my favorite outfit, I wish I could wear it every day." Joe chuckled.

"What is it?" Joe smirked.

"I'll leave that a surprise." Blaze was a little disapointed but let it go. She watched Sonic X with Joe. She thought it was a bit childish but still funny. Everyone in the show acted alot like the origionals. Eventualy she saw Rouge and turned to Joe.

"Joe?" He turned to her.

"How much do you know about Rouge?" Joe raised and Eyebrow.

"Why? Don't you know her?" Joe asked.

"I've been told about her but I barely know about her." Joe got comfortable.

"Don't let the Sol Emeralds out of sight when she's around. She a "Treasure Hunter" who does almost anything for jewels, like the Chaos Emeralds. Don't trust her when it comes to jewels." Blaze then hung her head.

"Thats if the Sol Emeralds are here and I can get home." Joe felt bad for her.

"Don't worry Blaze. I'm sure there's a way to get you home. Just one thing." Blaze turned to him him.

"What?" Joe smiled.

"When you leave, I'm coming with you." Blaze precticly jumped.

"What why?"

"Because I hate this place. I can't stand the people in this world. I'd probably be better off fighting Eggman Nega with you." Blaze was surprised to hear this.

"Do you know how often Nega attacks?" Blaze asked as she crossed her arms.

"Since he's the Eggman of your world than alot. I would honestly prefer Nega attacking over a drive by and gangs." Joe explained.

"Well neither Eggman or Eggman Nega are push-overs." Joe chuckled at Blaze's statment.

"Good. I'd prefer a challenge." Blaze smiled and thoug. {Maybe bringing him back wouldn't be so bad.} They went back to watching TV when Blaze remembered about what sonic said last time he visited her. Sonic said that he needed to go back home where he belonged. {I guess that would mean that Joe belongs here than.}


	12. Chapter 11: Tention

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Eleven Tension

The next couple of days Blaze and Joe wondered what Comic-con was like while each night they spar'd with each other. Tonight, Joe was doing better and was getting alot more hits in, Blaze was doing better as well. Joe tried to kick Blaze but she dodged it and hit Joe's other leg and made him fall, then she pinned him down.

"Looks like I win again." Joe was realy glade it was dark because he was probably as red as Knuckles. She beat him again! Every time they spar'd Blaze always one. She got off of him and prepared for another session. They both started attacking each other and got some hits in. Joe waited until she threw a punch at him, he dodged and grabbed her arm before flipping her then pinning her to the ground. Blaze was shocked. Joe smiled.

"Looks like I finaly win." Blaze stared in disbliefe.

"How did you do it?" Joe chuckled.

"The same way I play video games. I dodged and blocked your attacks while reading your fighting style and looked for a pattern. Then I waited for an opening and attacked." Blaze's eyes were wide.

"I can't believe it, you actualy beat me." Joe chuckled.

"Well you're the one who's pinned correct?" Blaze was thanking the darkness because she relised that Joe still had her pinned.

"Yeah uh, you can get off you know." Joe Blushed and got off of her before helping her up.

"Maybe we should go inside now." Joe said while brushing himself off to avoid eye contact.

"Good idea." They both made thier way inside and when they went inside Joe's room, Holly was waiting. Both of thier eyes widend and Joe said one word.

"Busted." Holly crossed her arms and whispered like Joe and Blaze have been doing.

"Care to tell me what you two were doing in the backyard?" Joe was nervous but Blaze spoke right away.

"We were sparring."

"Sparring?" Holly repeated confused.

"I was training in the backyard at night to stay fit. Joe caught me one night and ask to watch in hopes he would learn something. Eventualy he said he wanted to train to so thats what we were doing." Holly stood there before speaking.

"Alright but just keep quiet when you do." Joe was surprised.

"You mean we can keep sparring?" Holly sighed.

"Yeah but I just want you to stay quiet." She said sounding slightly annoyed

"Got it." Blaze and Joe said. Holly went to her room and shut the door while Blaze and Joe walked in his room. Blaze walked towords the bed and her foot caught the sleeping bag. She tripped foword with a quiet yelp.

"Ah!" Joe turned and saw her just in time to catch her. When Joe caught her thier eyes connected. They could see each others eyes thanks to the radio's light up display.

"You should be more careful." Joe said as he helped her up. Both of them were blushing like mad.

"I know." They both went to bed and Joe was thinking. {Her eyes are beutiful. Dammit I'm doing it again. I thought I was done doing this.} Blaze was thinking as well. {What is wrong with me? I've never felt so strange before.}

When Joe woke up he was pissed. The dream he had last night had realy pissed him off. {ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! That would never happen! Why couldn't it just be a dream of me kissing Blaze? It just had to be that! I know I'm perverted but come on! Even I know that will NEVER fucking happen.} Joe got up with a grunt.

"You okay?" Joe turned and saw Blaze on the computer.

"Yeah just a wierd dream." Joe got up and rolled up the sleeping bag.

"Did you get anything to eat?" She nodded and went back to the computer. Joe got something to eat and after he was done, he watched "A Nights Tale." Blaze watched as she was on the computer and Joe watched while he played on his 3DS. Soon it got to were the love interest of the main character had her servent ask what color her lover would wear for a ball.

"We do the same thing back in my world." Joe paused his game and looked at Blaze.

"Realy?" Blaze nodded. Joe then thought before asking another question.

"Who had the best style?" Blaze turned to him with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I figure You've gone to one of these. So who had the best style?"

"I have gone to these events with my parents as a child. But I never attended one." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because until I turned 18 I was considered too young to attend." Joe still wondered about something.

"And after you turned 18?" Blaze hung her head.

"Everyone that asked me I turned down." Joe simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Because none of them were...were..."

"Your type?" Joe finished, reciving a nod from Blaze.

"They either thought they were so great just because they were royalty or macho because they were a strong enough to become a night. I didn't even like any them enough to be just a friend. They cared more about themselfs anyway." Joe decided to speak his mind.

"Sound like a bunch of royal dicks." Blaze was surprised.

"I've watched I don't know how many movies were some girl gets asked out by a bunch of macho pigs but turns them down cause they thought they were all that. Then some guy shows up who ends up being perfect." Blaze shook her head.

"Joe this isn't a movie. This is reality and nothing heppens like in those fairy tails." Joe looked right at her.

"I'm talking to a video game character about reality." Blaze smacked her forhead.

"You know what I mean. All the other nights and royalty are nothing but pigs who care about thier own status and getting a girl who's beutiful and has a big bust." Blaze said annoyed.

"You mean like Rouge?" Joe asked as he pointed to his poster of "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle." Blaze looked at the poster and looked back at him.

"Yes."

"They only want a wife that looks hot. I know that I would rather have someone who's beutiful, has a BRAIN, a great personality, good sence of humor, likes to have fun, and can fight." Blaze thought to herself. {Is he discribing me?}

"To bad you have no sence of fun or humor." Joe said with a chuckle. {I guess not.} Than Blaze had an evil idea.

"What about the night you joked about me sleeping naked." Joe kept chuckling.

"That was a fluke. I set myself up for that joke." Blaze grinned evily.

"How do you know I was joking?" Joe stopped Laughing and looked at her.

"Y-you mean you w-would have actualy..."

"Gotcha." Joe's eyes widend in realization as Blaze started laughing.

"Soon of a bitch! I can't believe I fell for that again." Blaze kept laughing while Joe took his pillow and wacked her with it.

"AH! Hay it's not my fault you keep falling for that." She kept laughing.

"Next time I'm not going to fall for it." Blaze had finaly calmed down.

"We'll see." Blaze said with her evil smile. Joe had an idea.

"Maybe next time you make that Joke I'll look up one of those pictures of you." Blaze thought about it before it hit her, she was blushing and almost shouted.

"You better not!" Joe started cracking up at Blaze's embaressment. She simply wacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Joe asked as he rubbed his head.

"Perv." Blaze turned back to the computer still blushing.

"Hay you started it!" Blaze turned back to him.

"Yeah but you had mention those pictures." Joe laughed.

"You had to use the sleeping naked joke." Blaze gave an evil smile.

"Well it seems to work best. Maybe you realy do want to see me naked." Joe blushed and put his hands up.

"N-no! It's just the...the...the idea that you would even think about that throws me off." Blaze kept smilling.

"Than why are you blushing?" Joe smilled as he came up with a comeback.

"Probably the same reason you blushed to the idea of my looking at those pictures." Blaze blushed again.

"Wouldn't you be emberressed if someone looked at a picture of you naked?" Joe thought for a second.

"Good point. But than why did you make the joke."

"One, because it worked so well the first time. And two, because I wanted to show I have a sence of humor." Blaze said with a smile.

"Yeah an evil one." Joe shot back. Blaze rolled her eyes and went back to the computer. Joe kept watching until the bad guy of the movie had been deafeted.

"I wish that would happen to Shadow." Blaze turned from the movie to Joe.

"Why?" Joe turned to her.

"Because I honestly think Shadow needs to be taken down a peg. Maybe if he was beaten for once than maybe he would realise he isn't the strongest, and become more pleasent." Blaze thought it before asking.

"Who do you think would be able to do that?" Joe thought for a second.

"Either you, or Sonic. You have the same skills as Sonic, and your power over fire would probably match his Chaos powers. As long as Shadow doesn't have an Emerald I think you could take him." Blaze imagined beating Shadow and giggled at the thought. Blaze smiled at Joe.

"Thanks Joe." Joe smiled back before he turn the TV over to Worlds Dumbest. Blaze smiled as a thought came to her before speaking and pointing to the TV.

"Maybe we'll see Knuckles." Blaze said making Joe crack up instantly.

"HAHAHAHA! Holy shit that was good!" Blaze was laughing as well. Soon Blaze instantly shut up and turened to the computer with her face red.

"Whats wrong?" Without looking, Blaze pointed to the TV where Joe aw someone in a convenient store...BUTT NAKED!

"HA! Dudes probably sauced." Blaze looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Joe turned to her.

"Drunk."

"Oh." She turned back to the computer as she thanked the censor's. A little later Blaze looked and saw people being stupid and getting hurt which made Joe laugh. When someone tried doing a backflip they landed on thier face making a smile tug at her lips. {No. It's not right to laugh at others misfortunes.} One guy tried to scare his friend, only to get punched once said friend was scared. Blaze tried her hardest not to laugh but the comedians making jokes didn't help. One guy got hit in the nuts. Blaze did her best not to laugh until one comedian made a joke.

"So much for having kids." Joe cringed but Blaze burst out into laughter. He glared at her with a smile.

"Figures you laugh at the one I find slightly desturbing." Blaze turned to him still laughing.

"Why do you find that desturbing?" Joe blushed.

"Because I want to have kids someday." Blaze calmed down and started blushing.

"R-realy?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah. I may hate it when kids are annoying and seem stupid. But someday I want to have children of my own. What about you?" Blaze's eyes widend and blushed.

"Well I kind of have to since I'm royalty, I have to keep the bloodline going and provide a new ruler for when my time is done." Joe shook his head discusted that she didn't have a choice.

"But what if you did have a choice?" Blaze smiled.

"Even if I did have a choice I'd still want Children." Joe smiled knowing that nothing was being forced on her.


	13. Chapter 12: Self Esteem

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Twelve Self Esteem

Blaze was bored. A little while ago, Holly took Joe to get his hair cut. She looked at the Sol Emerald and wondered if she would ever get home, or at the very least get her powers back. She always thought of her powers as a curse. But now that her powers were gone, she didn't know what to think.

"Homesick?" Blaze jumped. She was too focused to noticed Joe walk in. She looked aat Joe and saw his new hair cut.

"What do you think." Blaze blushed a little.

"It looks nice." Holly poked her head in with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Shut up women!" Joe shut the door as Holly laughed.

"So are homesick." Blaze turned her attention back to the Sol Emerald.

"Yeah. But I suppose thats not all." Joe sat down in the computer chair.

"What else is there?" Blaze gripped the emerald and spoke.

"My powers." Joe thought he understood.

"You miss your powers don't you?" Blaze thought for a second.

"I don't realy know." Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know? If I had kick ass powers like yours and then lose them, I'd sure miss them." Joe said with a laugh. Blaze turned to him.

"Well the thing is that I always viewed my powers as a curse."

"Why?" Blaze thought for a second as she looked back at the Sol Emerald.

"Because the other children of royalty or a knight always said I was a freak. They would say "don't get to close or she'll burn you." One of them even called me a Monster." Blaze felt her eyes water when she her metal ring. She looked and saw Joe holding his Matchette out of its sheath with a serious look.

"I'll skin them." Blaze giggled.

"Very funny." Blaze said as she shook her head and turned back to the Sol Emerald.

"I'm not kidding." She turned back to him and saw he realy was serious.

"Your serious?" Joe nodded.

"You saw me deck Murry when he smacked your ass. Nobody fucks with my friends or family." Joe said as he looked at the blade of his Matchette. Blaze put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Joe I think your sweet but I can take care of myself." Blaze said with a laugh. After a few seconds Joe smiled before smilling with a laugh.

"Sorry Blaze. I guess I get protective over my friends and family."

"That just means that you care." Joe laughed again.

"Yeah, and I care ALOT." After dinner Joe got on the computer and began typing something while Blaze watched something called Jeff Dunham. She started cracking up after a while and so did Joe.

"Thats what she said." Joe started cracking up while Blaze blushed a little.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Thats what she said!"

"Will you stop it."

"Thats what she said!"

"I don't like this."

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!."

"How long is this?"

"THATSWHATSHESAID!."

Joe was laughing harder and sounded like he was going to wet himself. He went to the bathroom so he wouldn't, while he was in there the show went to commercial. Blaze turned to the computer screen and saw he was making a Picture of a hedgehog. It looked like a mixture of Sonic and Shadow, only it was blue with black stripes. When Joe came back she turned to him.

"Joe what is that?" Joe sat down and began to explain.

"Thats basicly what I used to invision myself as if I was a Sonic character. I used to wish I was that, but I decided on something other than a hedgehog."

"What is it?" Joe looked away while blushing.

"A Cat." Blaze blushed.

"Why a Cat?" Joe turned back to her.

"Because, when I saw you traning I thought that Cats were more athletic and um... flexable." Blaze shook her head.

"Joe I'm athletic because I train and Flexable because I stretch." Joe thought before speaking.

"I guess I need some work." Blaze giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Joe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Realy?" She nodded.

"Once I'm done you'll be almost as good as me." Joe smiled and chuckled.

"Maybe even better."

"Hay let's not get ahead of ourselfs." Joe laughed some more. Soon Joe stopped laughing.

"Thats not the only reason." Blaze let curiosity get the best of her.

"Why else would you want to be Cat?" He gave her a look that said. Are you kidding?

"Because all the heartless people in the world make me ashamed to be a Human." Blaze thought for a moment.

"Joe, I understand that but just all those other people are heartless doesn't mean that you are." Joe sighed.

"I know, but I hate it so much that I think I'm becoming racist against Humans despite the fact that I am one." Blaze giggled.

"Well you should stop thinking about how everyone else is heartless and start thinking about how big a heart you have." Joe looked at her slightly surprised.

"Y-you think I have a big heart?" Blaze nodded.

"Of course! You let me stay with you when I have nowhere to go, and you beat up that perv." Joe chuckled.

"Kind of ironic." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Joe chuckled.

"I'm a perv too. I just have concideration for other people. I guess thats more proof I have a heart." Blaze blushed.

"Didn't know that." Joe saddend.

"Thats because I don't show it, plus didn't want you to think any less of me." Blaze put a hand on his shoulder.

"Joe you said it, even though your a perv you have concideration for other people. I don't think any less of you Joe." Blaze pulled him into a hug. Joe blushed but hugged her back.

"Still wish I was a Cat though." Joe said with a chuckle. Blaze pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Why?" Joe leaned back in the computer chair.

"Because if you put a picture of a human naked right next to Shadow you'd see how boring we look. Humans just have skin and hair in certain places, while people like Shadow have cool fur patterns with designs like Shadow's stripes." Blaze blushed at the thought of Joe naked. She pushed that out of her head and thought of something else.

"What about those Tattoo things Holly told me about."

"I have an idea for a Tattoo but I'm still thinking about it. Is there anything similare in your world?" Blaze nodded.

"We have something similare called branding. It's like how a Tatto is made only a picture is burned into the skin, preventing hair from growning back in certain places, which creates a picture. Not many people do it because it hurts so much." Joe's eyes widend.

"Clever. Would you ever get one?" Blaze simply shook her head.

"No. First, I don't know if it would work due to my natural resistance to fire. Second, it's not very proper for a Royal figure to have Brand or in your case a Tatto." Joe chuckled.

"Said the Princess who kicks ass." Blaze laughed.

"Hay it's my job to protect the Sol Emeralds so I don't have a choice." Joe laughed as well.

"Sorry, I'm just not the kind of person who does things the, "proper" way." Blaze looked at him.

"Your not?" Joe shook his head.

"No. If I do something I do it MY way, and my way doesn't leave anyone behind, sacrifice others, or use people like tools." Blaze was confused.

"What are you refering to?" Joe shrugged.

"Probably every movie I've ever seen. Remember that one guy from Pirates of the Caribean that treating everything like a business?" Blaze thought back to when they watched the movie.

"Yeah, why?" Joe explained.

"Bingo. I wouldn't do things like that. I'd make sure to do the right thing and think everything out." Blaze thought for a moment before speaking.

"Joe you might not belive it but your fine just the way you are." Joe smiled.

"Thanks Blaze." Joe gave her a hug and knew she was right.


	14. Chapter 13: Going To Comic Con

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Thirteen Going To Comic-Con

Today Joe woke up excited. Today was the day they were going into the city to go to Comic-con, it would be his first Comic-con. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:24. He looked and saw Blaze on the computer. She was already dressed in a hoody, jean, and some sneakers. She clicked on a video that was basicly just the song "Reach For The Stars" from Sonic Colors, more specificly it was a version someone edited by raising the pitch to make the singer sound female. The music played and when the words came up Blaze did something that surprised Joe. She started singing along.

"_Take off, at the speed of sooound. Bright lights, colors all arooound. I'm running wild living fast and freee, got no regrets inside of meee. Not looking baaack. Not givin uuup. Not letting gooo, I keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the starrrs! Although they look pretty farrr. I'm ganna find my own way. And take a chance on today. The sky with stars so briiight, the colors feel so riiight. I never felt like this I keep on ruuunning! The sky with stars so briiight, the colors feel so riiight. Just take my hand we're ganna reeeach for the starrrs toniiight!"_ Blaze turned and saw Joe staring at her with wide eyes and a red face.

"It's about time you woke up!" Blaze practicly shouted while pausing the video and blushing like mad.

"Well if someone would had let up on the training than maybe I wouldn't have been so tired." Joe said as he got up and rolled up the sleeping bag. He quickly got breakfast and practicly shoveled it down. Once he put his dishes in the sink he went back to his room, grabbed his electric razor and shaved. Once he was done he went back to his room where Blaze was still on the computer.

"Blaze I'm going to get dressed so I need some privacy." Blaze nodded and went and knocked on Holly's room.

"Come in." Blaze opened up the door and saw Holly on the computer.

"I just wanted to know when we're leaving."

"When Joe gets dressed and brushes his teeth I'll grab my stuff and we'll go." Blaze nodded before shutting the door and going to the kitchen. She made herself a glass juice while she waited. She was excited about a bunch of things that Joe told her. She was exited about the people dressing up, the different booths, and the events. She was excited about everything.

"What do you think?" Blaze looked to see Joe, he was wearing all Black Vans Skater shoes, Blue jeans, a belt with skull and cross bones belt buckle but the skull was spookie and had it's mouth open, blue T-shirt with a short sleeve open button up poliester t-shirt that was a very dark blue that it almost looked black with light blue flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves with demonic looking strip designs in the flames, and the new studed leather bracelet he bought on his right wrist.

"Nice! I realy like the shirt with the flames." Joe chuckled.

"This is my favorite outfit." Blaze finished her juice and they went back to his room, Joe was gathering courage to say something.

"Blaze?" She turned to face him.

"Yes?" Joe's face was red.

"You...you have a beutiful singing voice." Joe's face redn'd more and so.

"Thanks. I realy appreciate it." Blaze smiled as her face turned more red. Joe went to his Mothers room to tell her that they were ready. Holly started getting her things ready while Joe and Blaze got ready. Blaze put on her hat with and sunglasses. Joe grabbed his wallet, his black 3DS, and a big bag that went over the shoulder, it had a big star on it with eyes and in the corner there was what looked like a little red hat with the words "Club Nintendo" under it.

They got in the van and drove to the train station, when they got there they bought the tickets for the train and waited. They waited outside the building away from the other people to talk freely.

"I hate this place." Joe said with discust. Blaze turned to him.

"Why?" Joe pointed down near the tracks.

"Look at all the trash down there." Blaze looked at where you was pointing and saw all the trash.

"This place is disgusting."

"Welcome to Long Island." Holly turned to him.

"It's not like this all over." Joe just shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh." They continued to wait until a train arrived. It wasn't thier train so they continued to wait. Joe turned away from the tracks and looked at the bunch of stores in the distance.

"I remember when I was a little kid I would always go there with my Grandpa when he came to get his numbers for the lottery." Blaze turned to him.

"I'm guessing you guys never got lucky?"

"Nope! I always would check out the pet store. We would even walk down to the IGA near home and I would either pester him to get me some stupid toy at 7/11 or rent me a video game." Joe smiled at the memories before contineing.

"I would also come here with Grandma to pick him up when he came back from work. He shredded old money in the city." Blaze was confeused.

"Why?" Joe shrugged.

"I don't know. You remember Mom?" Joe asked as he turned to his Mother.

"Because it was old money that they took out of cerculation, this way they could put in the new money that the government prints." Holly explained. Soon after thier train arrived and they boarded. They found some seats away from most of the people on the Train. Blaze sat next to a window facing the direction the train was traveling, Joe sat accross from her and Holly sat next to her. When the train started moving started to see all the different kinds of stuff. When they got closer to the city, Blaze started to see more garbage and grafitty. When they went in the tunnel Blaze turned to Joe.

"Where are we now?" Joe was brought out of whatever thought he was having.

"We're in a tunnel. It goes under the ocean all the way to the city." Blaze understood and Holly started.

"Now Blaze there's alot of people so I want you to stay with us so you don't get lost." Blaze nodded and the train stopped at the plateform. Everyone got off while others got off. They went up the stairs and into a building that looked like a mall only bigger. Blaze followed Holly and Joe to a wall where people weren't realy passing.

"You got the directions?" Holly took out a folded piece of paper.

"Yeah it's not that far." Holly looked at it for a minute before folding it back up and putting it away. They started walking and ended up outside. They walked down the side walk crossing streets, Blaze looking at all the stores and stalls on the sidewalk. She made sure to keep Holly and Joe in sight so she wouldn't get lost. Blaze was amased at the tall buildings, but was disgusted with all the garbage laying around in the street. Alot of the biuldings looked like they were under construction. She quickly made sure she was still with Holly and Joe every minute. Soon they reached what looked like two sqaure fountains. Blaze thought to herself {What is this place? And why does it seem so...familiar?} They all went up to one of the fountains and She saw what looked like Bronze surrounding the fountains with many different names ungraved into them. She turned to Joe who head a somewhat upsetting look on his face.

"What is this place?" Joe didn't look at her and spoke.

"This is Ground Zero."

"Ground Zero to what?" Joe turned to her.

"To 9/11." Blaze's heart sank as she gasped.

"Y-you mean this is-" Joe nodded.

"Yes. This is where the World Trade Center, The Twin Towers once stood." Joe motioned to the names engraved in the bronze.

"All these names are people are lost thier lives on that day. This place was made to remember all those who were lost on that day." Blaze read all the names and felt her eyes begin to water, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Joe look at her with a omewhat forced smile.

"I thought it would be nice to visit this place first." Blaze nodded as shecontinued to look at all the names.


	15. Chapter 14: Comic Con

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Fourteen Comic-Con

(A/N: Forgive me if I make any mistakes about Comic-con, I have never been to one before.)

Once they were done Blaze quickly wiped her tears and put her sunglasses back on.

"Are you ok?" Blaze nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine now." They went on thier way until they reach a building with people going in and out dressed up in costumes.

"I think we're here." Joe said.

"Ya think?" Holly said making Joe and Blaze laugh. They went in and showed thier tickets. Luckely they were able to get one for Blaze in time. It was huge, there were a bunch of boths set up where people were selling all kinds of things. They were selling things like comics, plushies, mangas, old games, toys, all kinds of things. They began looking around.

"Wow this stuff looks old." Joe said as he looked at some plushies.

"This shit is expensive too." Jolly said as she looked. Blaze looked and saw some comics of something called Spiderman.

"Hay Blaze look." Blaze turned to Joe and saw him holding a plushie...of herself. She did a double take which made Joe laugh.

"I'm getting this." He said as he turned to the plushie.

"Why?" Joe turned back to Blaze and spoke so only she could here.

"Because your my favorite character." Blaze blushed while Joe bought the plushie of her. They looked around and saw more Items. Some looked expensive, some looked like junk. There were people everywhere dressed in costumes. She saw a couple of people dressed as Mario and Luigi. She became officialy wierded out when she saw someone dressed as her. She quickly made sure not to lose Joe and Holly, this was one place she didn't want to get lost. She saw Joe Purchasing a stuffed Fire Flower from Mario's world. After buying it he put it in the bag he had with him along with the plushie of herself.

They were walking around when Joe walked up to a girl who was short, had black hair with bits of blonde, glasses, a lip ring, she was wearinga black shirt that had a strange simble that resembled a heart, tight blacks pants that Blaze recognized from spencers, and black high heels. Joe tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and smiled.

"JOJO!" Blaze was confused. {Jojo?}

"Hay Kitty. Find anything cool?" Joe asked. Blaze thought to herself. {So this is Kitty. She must shop at Hot Topic alot.}

"Yeah but it's expensive." Answered Kitty.

"No shit!" Holly said making them both laugh.

"So who's your friend?" KItty asked motioning to Blaze. Joe answered.

"I'll Introduce her once we have everyone. Where's Chokobo?" Blaze was confused. {Chokokobo?}

"He's right over there buying a Final Fantasy toy." Kitty said while pointing to someone. When he started to walk over, Blaze could se that he had short curly black hair, a t-shirt that had a picture of a couple of humans in wierd clothing and the words Final Fantasy, blue jeans, some white sneakers, a grey zip up sweat shirt that he wore open, and a bag on his back that looked full.

"Hay you made it." Said Chokobo as he walked up.

"Of course I made it." Joe said before turning Holly and spoke.

"Mom, this is my friend nick." {Oh so this is Nick. Chokobo must be his nickname.}

"Nice to meet you." Holly said.

"Now can you tell use who your friend is?" Kitty said sounding impatiant. Joe shook his head.

"Not yet. We're still missing one more person." Joe said.

"Who?" Kitty asked sounding annoyed. Joe chuckled before speaking.

"An old friend. And I have a good idea where he is. Fallow me." They all walked to an area where some booths were selling some items involving an elf in green clothing. Joe walked up to someone and tapped his shoulder. Once he turnned around Blaze could see he had short black hair, a black short sleeve button up shirt with a light blue regal looking lion on both the left and right sides of the front, a white t-shirt undernieth, dark blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

"Joe!"

"Brett!" They hugged. {So thats Brett.} They both seperated and Joe spoke.

"It's been way too long." Brett said, Joe laughed and said.

"No shit!" Joe then turned to every body else.

"Brett these are my friends Katerina and Nick. We just call Katerina Kitty." They both said hi and Kitty spoke.

"Now will you tell use who your friend is Jojo?" Kitty said getting annoyed. Brett turned to Joe laughing.

"Jojo?" Joe just groaned before turneing to Brett.

"She calls me that because she know another Joe that she doesn't like." Joe then turned to Kitty.

"I'll introduce her in a second. Let's just find someplace with less people, she's a little shy." Once they were in an area with less people. Joe whispered to Blaze loud enough so she could here.

"When I introduce take of the hood, hat, and shades." Joe instructed.

"Are you sure?" Joe nodded.

"Of course, anyone else who see's you is ganna think you're another nerd in costume." Blaze thought about than spoke.

"Okay." Joe then turned to his friends.

"Ok guys, I know you guys can keep a secret. Guys I would like to introduce you to..." Joe stopped and Blaze tooke off the hood, the hat, then the sunglasses.

"Blaze The Cat." After a few seconds of silence Kitty spoke.

"DUDE! Thats the best costume I've ever seen."

"Uh Kitty. That's not a costume. This realy is Blaze The Cat." Kitty felt her ears before getting all excited.

"She is real! That is so cool! She's from those Sonic games right?" Joe nodded while Nick decided to speak next.

"How is this even possible?" Joe reached into his pocket.

"This is how." Joe took out the Sol Emerald. Blaze's eyes widened.

"You brought the Emerald! Are you nuts!" Blaze almost shouted.

"Everyone will just think it's a regulare crystal." Joe said before putting the Emerald back in his pocket.

"So how did this happen?" Brett asked. Joe turned to his friends.

"Well, Eggman from Sonic's world and Eggman Nega from Blaze's world teamed up again. They were fighting in a space Blaze believes is a space between both hers and Sonic's Dimention. When she was back in her dimention Blaze powered down which caused the Sol Emeralds to skatter, as usual." Joe explained. Blaze continued.

"Then Joe figured out that when I reverted form my Burning Blaze form, I was still in the space between worlds, which brought the Sol Emerald here. Joe must have done something to make the emerald summon me. As a result of me comming to another dimension without the Emeralds, my powers are gone. But Joe thinks that the Emeralds are the key to getting my powers back."

"So why aren't you guys looking for them?" Nick asked. Joe turned to him.

"I think that while the Sol emerald was sent here, the other Emeralds were sent to different Dimentions as well. I'm not completely sure though. So Blaze is tuck here for now. I hope you guys can keep her a secret." The all said yes at the same time.

"Good. Now why don't we enjoy this Convention." They all started to walk when Joe stapped Blaze.

"You can take your Tail out now." Blaze let her tail out and they went. They soon saw a bunch of video game demos. She saw a game about a familiar blue Hedgehog. She looked at it and saw the title.

"Sonic Generations?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"It's the newest Sonic game made to celebrate twenty years of Sonic games. Apperently Sonic travels through time and meets a younger version of himself." Joe explained.

"Oh! That was a little nerve racking." Joe, Brett, Nick, and Kitty looked at her.

"Was? The game isn't even out yet." Nick stated next to Joe. Blaze turned to them.

"Sonic's birthday was June Twentythird. It happened months ago." Joe and Nick's jaws dropped.

"I am SO tempted to ask you to tell me everything. But I'm waiting until the game is out and I can watch it on youtube." Joe said making Blaze raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just buy the game." Blaze asked. Joe answered.

"Because their not selling it for the Wii. Just the console's that have good graphics." Joe said obviously dissapointed.

"Actualy I heard their also releasing it for the pc too." Joe eyes widened.

"KICK ASS!" Joe shouted while pumping his fist in the air while Brett and Nick laughed. Blaze smilled at his excitment. Holly decided to ruin it.

"Now all you need is a new computer." Joe suddenly looked upset.

"Son of a bitch." Kitty rolled her eyes and said two words.

"Sonic freak." Blaze turned to Kitty.

*Ahem* She cleared her throut to remind Kitty that she was still there. Kitty turned to her.

"Oh right, sorry." Kitty started laughing because she forgot about Blaze. Joe decided to try the demo that was set up. He sucked at first due too the unfamiliar controller but he got a little better. Everyone except Holly had a try, Blaze took a turn and actualy did pretty good. Once she was done Joe walked up to her.

"How did you do that? It took me a minute just to get used to the speed and boosts." Joe asked obviously amased.

"I can use my powers to make a small jet a fire appear on the bottom on my shoes when I run...Or at least I used to." Blaze said as she rembered about her powers. Joe put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze, I'm sure you'll get you powers back." Joe said. Nick spoke next.

"He's right, your powers aren't gone forever." Then Brett spoke.

"Once you get the Emeralds you'll have you'r powers again." Blaze smiled.

"Thanks guys." Kitty spoke next.

"I thought they looked different?" Kitty said. Joe bopped her on the head.

"Those are the chaos Emeralds dummy she needs the SOL Emeralds." Kitty just made a cat noise.

"Mrow?" Blaze felt a little weird.

"Kitty don't do that. In case you forgot Blaze is a CAT." Joe explained. Kitty turned to Blaze.

"Sorry. I just think of myself as a cat sometimes." Holly shook her head.

"You are weird." Holly statted.

"We ALL are." Joe said with a laugh. Blaze thought to herself. {Joe was right. These people are weird, but they're nice too.)


	16. Chapter 15: This Sucks Eggs

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Fifteen This Sucks Eggs

Everyone was enjoying the Convention. Holly was looking at Harry Potter stuff while Kitty and Nick were looking at DMC stuff. Brett and Joe were explaning the Legend Of Zelda to Blaze.

"So each game involves a different person becoming the hero?" Blaze asked and Brett nodded.

"Yup. I even got a replica of the Master Sword from the game." Brett said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Lucky." Blaze giggled at Joe's jelousy.

"Can't you just get one yourself?" Blaze asked.

"I can but I have to find the good replicas from the cheesy ones." Joe explaned. Brett smiled evily before saying.

"And you have to make sure you don't get ripped off again." Joe punched Brett in the arm and they both started cracking up.

"FUCK YOU! I get ripped off one time!" Joe said annoyed but still laughed.

"You mean the Spartan Sword?" Blaze asked with and evil smile. Brett started laughing harder.

"YES!" Blaze started laughing as well will Joe shook his head.

"Fuck both of you." Once Joe said that an explosion rocked the entire place. People started screeming and running different places. Everyone quickly regrouped as they all heard a laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Joe and Blaze recognised that laugh immidiantly. They soon saw a hovor craft, with someone sitting inside. A screen was projected onto a nearby wall, reveal the face of the mystery man as he began talking with a smile. It wasn't who Joe thought it was.

"Greetings everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Eggman Nega. I have come here looking for a gem known as a Sol Emerald. This is what they look like." The projection change to show a picture of all seven emeralds, before changing back. Eggman Nega continued.

"I know there's an Emerald here so who ever has it should hand it over." After Nega finished. One guy in the crowd shouted out.

"Those are only part of a game!" Nega chuckled and spoke with a smile.

"If their part of a game than how can I be here?" Eggman replied. The man shouted back with a question.

"You're part of the entertanment right?" Nega chuckled evily.

"Let's see if you find this entertaning." Nega fired a small missle at a booth that was empty. Some people screemed while others gasped. Nega continued.

"Now since no one will give me the Emerald I guess I'll have to use force." Nega pressed a button and a machine came through the cealing and dropped on the ground. Joe recognised it as the last boss in Tails story from Sonic Adventure DX, only it was about it was about half the size of the original.

"Nega Walker! Cause some distruction!" The machine started launching some bombs. Joe was able to see that each one had a fuse on them. They all made it to the other side of the building.

"We have to do something!" Blaze almost shouted.

"Agreed." Joe said as he looked around.

"Joseph. What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Holly said with an angery tone. Joe looked right at her.

"We find the weak point. Every creation Eggman and Eggman Nega make have some kind of weakness. They always have a weakpoint in the games." Joe said as he watched the machine. Holly started talking more angry.

"Joseph this isn't a fucking ga-"

"Actualy he's right." Blaze said stopping Holly.

"He is?" Holly asked. Blaze nodded and continued.

"Every machine Nega makes has a flaw. Weather it be a weak point on the outside or a programing error like making it attack itself. Every thing Nega makes has a weakpoint." Nick spoke up.

"All we have to do is find it and attack it." Joe looked back to the Robot before looking back and spoke.

"The weak points on the original were the feet but it looks like those are gone." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean original?" Joe turned to her.

"That robot is almost an exact copy of the last boss to Tails story in Sonic Adventure DX." Joe said quickly.

"Which one was that?" Joe rolled his eyes and Nick answer'd.

"The one with the Water Monster."

"Oh." Joe looked back at the machine and searched for it's weakness. He saw something that looked like a glowing blue bubble on the top.

"It's on the Top!" Joe shouted loud enough so only his friends would hear him. He turned around and faced them.

"That part on the top is glowing. It has to be it's weak point." Once Joe finished Blaze's eyes widen'd.

"Glowing? That's probably it's core! Both Nega and Eggman put all the machanics to some machines on the inside so their forced to leave the core on the outside where it's volnurable. We have to damage the core enough so the machine will fail and explode." Joe smiled.

"This is perfect! How do you usualy do it?" Joe asked excited. Blaze lowered her head.

"With my powers." Instantly realising his mistake, Joe looked around for something, ANYTHING. Thats when he saw it.

"Jackpot!" Joe rushed over to what he saw.

"What is it?" Kitty asked. Joe pulled out something that made Brett and Nick smile.

"It's the master sword." Joe said showing everyone and looking ot the blade.

"This thing is real!" Joe said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Brett asked.

"I mean this is a real sword. The blade is made out of metal, AND it's sharp too." Joe said looking at the blade.

"I don't know if it's strong enough to do any damage." Blaze statted. Joe walked over to her and put the sword in her hands. After looking at it herself she spoke.

"Yup. It'll do." An nearby explosion brought them all into reality. A lightbulb went off in Joe's head.

"I've got an idea." Joe said with a smirk on his face.

The robot Nega called was wreaking havok. Yet no one was surrenduring the Emerald.

"NEGA!" Nega recognised that voice anywhere. He looked and saw who it was.

"Ah Blaze. I was wondering when I'd see you." Nega said with an evil grin on his face.

"You better stopterrorising these people before you regreat it." Nega chuckled.

"Not until I get the Emerald."

"How are you so sure there's an Emerald here?" Blaze asked. Nega chuckled before speaking.

"I made a special radar that allows me to detect Emeralds from a distance. Now I suggest you hand over the Emerald before I squash you like a bug." Blaze smiled and crossed her arms.

"I don't have it." She simply said. Nega got annoyed.

"Than who does?" He asked with an attitude.

"I do." Nega turned to see someone in a blue flamed shirt holding a sword standing on top of his machine.

"Who the heck are you?" The young man smirked.

"The name is Joe. Remember it." Joe took the sword and started choping away at the core, causing it to crack.

"Nega Walker shake him off!" The robot started shaking and moving around trying to Shake Joe off.

"I just got up here and I am NOT letting this fucker shake me off!" Joe shouted as he held on to the side of the rocket launcher. Dispite the robot moving around, Blaze managed to jump up the leg and get on top. Once she was on top she held on to the bomb launcher. The machine actualy jumped, making Joe lose his grip on the sword. It was about the fall when Blaze grabbed it.

"Let's end this!" She shouted.

"About damn time!" He shouted back They both managed to walk to the core in the center. Blaze held out the sword, ready to stab. The machine moved making Blaze fall foword. Joe caught her and held the handle of the sword with her.

"On three!" Joe said. He started.

"One!" The kept the ballence dispite the machine moving.

"Two!" The machine prepared to Jump. Blaze caught it and shouted.

"Jump!" Joe and Blaze jumped at the same time the machine said and they brought the sword up. Joe shouted to words.

"GAME OVER!" They brought the sword down and pierced the core.

"MOVE!" Blaze instantley shouted and ran. Joe fallowed right behind her. They both jumped of the robot, Blaze landed and kept running while Joe rolled once he hit the ground to avoid injury, got up and fallowed her. Joe saw a both that looked good enough for covor and sprinted. Once he was close he grabbed her hand and ran to the booth. Once they were behind Joe rapped his arms around her and used himself as a shield in anything ricocheyed. A loud boom was heard fallowed by a wave of heat, thankfully it wasn't to bad. He quickly checked to see if he was on fire, thankfully he wasn't. They both came out and saw the twisted metal that remained from the machine.

"Mark my words this isn't the last time you'll see me!" Nega said obviously angery.

"No shit! you'll be back! And I'll be ready!" Joe shouted back with a smirk.

"Grrr!" Nega shouted before flying through the hole in the roof. Everyone came running back. Joe's mother instantly hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright!" Holly said before letting him go.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO FUCKING EPIC!" Kitty shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now let's get out of here before the cops get here and discover Blaze." Joe quickly said as Nick handed to his bag. Joe quickly fished out Blaze's hat and shades and gave them to her. Once she had the hat and shades on Blaze pulled up her hood and tucked her Tail back in her pants. They left through a fire escape and started walking away as the police arrived. Once they were a couple of blocks away Joe finaly calmed down.

"I think we're far enough." Joe said while breathing heavily. Blaze put a hand on his shoulder.

"Joe you did great." She said simply. Joe smirked.

"I have a good trainer." Blaze smilled back.

"Than where's you Pokeball?" Nick asked with a smile.

"AND you killed it." Joe said before he and his friends laughed. Blaze and Holly just stood their confused.

"So what are we ganna do now?" Kitty asked. Everyone stood there thinking.

"Anyone up for Mc. Donalds?" Everyone agreed and went to get something to eat. Blaze could only think one thing. {How is Eggman Nega here?}


	17. Chapter 16: Prepairing

This story was inspired by Sega and lanceXstorm5. Credit for the chreaters goes to their original creators at Sega. Credit for the idea of the story line goes to lanceXstorm.

Chapter Sixteen Preparing

After everyone got some food Joe and Holly decided it was best that they went home. Joe was glade because his friends were asking so many questioins about Blaze training him. Once they were on the train Joe was relaxed.

"Oy. Today was fun." Joe said sarcasticly.

"Do you mean fighting Eggman Nega? Or the QnA with your friends?" Blaze asked.

"The second." Joe said bluntly. Blaze sat up quickly relising what he said.

"You mean you actualy liked fighting Eggman Nega?" She asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah! I've never had so much excitment in my life ever!" Joe exclaimed. Holly just shook her head.

"Why can't you be normal." Holly asked. Joe just started cracking up.

"Define normal." Joe said before he kept laughing. When they finaly got off the train and into the Van they listened to music the intire way. While listening to the music Blaze thought to herself. {How can Nega be here? The only way to travel to another dimention is with all seven Sol Emeralds or all seven Chaos Emeralds.} Joe looked at what he was able to buy before Nega crashed the party. A plushie of Blaze and a stuffed Fire Flower. As Joe looked at the Fire Flower then at the plushie he thought about Blaze's powers. {There has to be a way to restore her powers. But all I can think is to find the rest of the Sol Emeralds.}

When they got home Joe walked in while still trying to think of a way to restore her powers. He unconciously started to walk to his room until he heard his Grandmother.

"There you guys are. Quick you're on the news!" Joe was brought out of thought as they walked in the living room to see someone with the destroyed Nega walked in the background.

"-Comic-Con when a Man in a hovor craft claiming to be Eggman Nega, the second Eggman from the famous Sonic the Hedgehog games. The self proclaimed Eggman Nega was demanding a Sol Emerald, a set of Emeralds similare to the famous Chaos Emeralds. After his demands were not met he called a giant machine that you now see destroyed behind me. After talking to some witnesses we managed to find someone that saw everything including she was able to get everything on her phone." They proceeded to play everything from Nega's entrance to the machines deafet. Thankfully the conversation wasn't audable. The news reporter appeared again.

"According to research the girl is dressed as Blaze The Cat, a character from the Sonic series. Although in my personal opinion It might not be a regulare person if they can move like that. The young man in the flame shirt is a complete mystery. If either of these two hero's are listening, know that everyone here at what's left of the Comic-Con is greatful for your actions." Blaze stood there and said.

"Well thats good to know." She turned to go to Joe's room but stopped once she saw Joe.

"Joe?" Blaze asked. He just stood there and muttere'd something.

"What was that?" Joan asked.

"I'm a hero." Joe said in a whisper.

"What?" Blaze asked. A huge smile crept on to Joe's face. He threw both arms up and shouted.

"I"M A HERO! WOOH!" Joe fell back in a chair.

"So you destroyed a machine. Big deal. You could have gotten hurt or killed." Holly said. Joe turned to her.

"You don't understand. This IS a big deal for me. Now I'm a hero just like Sonic!" Joe beamed.

"Good so now you've got that Eggman guy here as well." Said Holly clearly annoyed.

"Actualy it's Eggman Nega." Joe corrected. Holly shook her head and looked at Joe.

"Whats the difference?" Holly asked.

"Eggman is from Sonic's world. Eggman Nega is from my world." Blaze said.

"Oh right." Holly said going to her room. Joe and Blaze went to Joe's room before his Grandparents could ask anything. As he got on his computer, a thought suddenly crept into Joe's mind. {How is Eggman Nega here?} He turned to Blaze.

"I just thought of something." Blaze turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"How the hell did Eggman Nega get here?" Blaze smacked her forehead.

"You're thinking about this just now? I've been thinking about it since we got on the train. What have you been thinking about this whole time?" Blaze asked annoyed. Joe looked right at her.

"I've been trying to figure out how to get you your powers back." Joe said bluntly. Blaze shut up instanly.

"I think the only way is with all seven Sol Emeralds. And like you said thier probably in different Dimentions." Blaze said with dissapointment.

"No thier not." Holly said walking in with a huge smile.

"Watchu talkin bout?" Joe asked. Holly motioned for them to fallow. They fallowed Holly to her room, she did something on her computer before showing them something that made them shout the same thing.

"A SOL EMERALD?" They couldn't believe it. On the somputer Screen was a picture of a yellow Sol Emerald glowing.

"Where is it? Who has it? Do you Know them?" Blaze asked quickly.

"Calm down." Holly said laughing.

"How can I calm down when Nega's out there looking for the Emeralds too!" Blaze exclaimed.

"BLAZE!" Joe shouted. Blaze stopped.

"Nega said he could track the Emeralds AT A DISTANCE. That means if he's to far away than he can't track them." Joe then turned back to his Mother.

"So who has it?" Joe asked. Holly clicked on something and it showed a picture of a women wearing glasses.

"Sara?" Joe asked. Blaze turned to him.

"Who is she?" Holly answer'd.

"Sara's a friend of mine who helped with they boys." Holly said motioning to the Chinchillas.

"Where is she?" Joe sighed.

"She from England. Thats like on the other side of the planet." Joe said with a groan. Holly started doing something on the computer.

"Don't worry I'll have her mail it." Holly said. Blaze and Joe's eyes widen'd they shouted.

"NO!" Holly jumped.

"What?" Holly looked at them confused. Blaze explained

"Eggman Nega has a radar. If he crosses paths with whoever is delivering it, he'll steal it." Holly sighed before speaking.

"So how do we get it?" Joe thought for a second before speaking.

"The only thing I can think of is go get it ourselves. But we don't have any money to travel all over the world." Once Joe was done a lightbulb went off in Holly's head.

"Actualy I think I can get us a ride." Joe was surprised.

"How? We don't have any money to fly anywhere." Blaze ears perked as Joe asked.

"Fly?" Blaze asked so low that neither of them heard her.

"Jamie owes me a favor for getting Matt to fix his computer." Blaze was brought back to reality by the mention of another name.

"Who's Jamie and Matt?" Joe turned to Blaze.

"Jamie is a member of a band and Matt is an old friend of Mom's who's great with computers. He actualy fixes the governments computers for a living."

"Wow." Joe turned back to his mother.

"So how can Jamie help?" After Joe asked, Holly smilled and continued typing.

"His band has thier own privet Jet." Joe's jaw dropped.

"Lucky basterd." Joe mutter'd.

"Do we have to fly?" Blaze asked nervously. Joe turned to her.

"It's the fastess way. If we take a boat it'll take forever." Blaze sighed before turning back to Holly.

"But will he help us?" Holly went to send him a message and saw he was on.

"He's online, I'll ask him." She typed that they needed to fly to england. While Joe waited he looked at Blaze who stared at Holly as she typed. Joe wondered what Blaze was thinking as he glanced at the chinchillas. He chuckled seeing one of them looking for attention. He pet him through the bars as he wondere'd how this was possible. He suddenly figured it out.

"I got it!" Joe exclaimed making Blaze and holly turn to him.

"Got what?" Holly asked.

"What ever made the Emerald summon Blaze summond Eggman Nega as well." Joe explained, Blaze's eyes widen'd.

"Of cource!" Blaze exclaimed as she figured how it made sense. Joe turned to Blaze.

"But what i can't figure is how and why. I know you were able to get here thanks to your power's thats why they're drained. but what brought Eggman Nega here? And why? I mean he's not connected to the Emeralds like you are." Blaze thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well I can't figure out the why. As for the how, maybe it was the energy source to one of his machines that brought him here." Holly zoned out and continued to talk to Jamie as Blaze spoke with Joe.

"Of cource, what ever Eggman and Eggman Nega for there machines give out alot of energy." Once Joe finished his sentence, Holly cleared her throat to get there attention. They both looked at her.

"Jamie said he'll help us." Both of them smilled and Joe threw a fist in the air.

"Yes!" Joe shouted as Blaze thought of something.

"What did you say?" Blaze asked slightly worried.

"I told him we needed to see a friend and that I would tell him why in the plane. I said it was ergent." Joe thought about it for a second before speaking.

"Probably a good idea. He'll have to know sooner or later and sooner would probably easier." Joe said.

"Does Sara know?" Blaze asked. Holly shook her head.

"I'm ganna tell her next. You start getting things together okay? We leave in Three days" Joe nodded before he and Blaze went to his room.

Joe and Blaze entere'd the room and Joe started going through some things.

"Blaze I'm going to get some things together ok? Why don't you look up some things about england. I'll get some things together for the trip." Joe said not even looking.

"Don't think we're going to stop training." Blaze said as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Joe said as he looked at her.

"Now that Eggman Nega is here I'm making sure you train twice as hard. Since my powers are gone i'm going to need help fighting him like earlier today." Knowing Blaze was serious and could only say one thing.

"Shit."

(Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor starts)

For the next three days Joe was woken up early and ran around the block 10 times a day Since Blaze couldn't risk being seen outside she asked Holly to help. Holly gladly help Joe get into shape during the day time. They even had Joe lift wights that were kept in the basement. Both Blaze and Holly made sure Joe kept lifting waits until dinner.

And during the nights Blaze and Joe tarined intensly, Holly even joined them to watch. Each night she didn't let him stop until he won. Each Night Joe got noticably better. However on the last before they left for England Blaze was realy trying to make sure Joe didn't win. She threw a punch to Joe's stomach when he grabbed her arm and threw her behind him Blaze skillfuly landed. Blaze Threw a punch to Joe's jaw wich Joe thankfull blocked before throwing a left punch of his own at blaze's face and got her in the left eye. Blaze staggered back before trying sweep kick to trip Joe up, it work and he fell right on his ass. Blaze jumped to pin him only Joe quickly rolled beckwords and landed on his feet. Blaze charged at Joe when he spun clockwise and actualy preformed a round house kick nailing Blaze right in the same eye he just punched her in, Effectivly knocking her flat on the ground. Holly winced and Joe gasped they ran over to see if she was ok. Blaze sat up with groan and looks at Joe and smilled as she said two words.

"You're ready." Joe and Holly both smilled with a laugh before Holly said something.

"You're ganna have one hell of a shiner in the morning." They all laughed as Joe helped Blaze up.

"I can already feel it swelling." Blaze said as she felt the area around her eye.

"Well you said to show you what I had." Joe said with a chuckle as Blaze.

"What you have is a mean left hook." Blaze said motioning to her eye.

"Well let's get some ice on it and get to bed." Holly said as she head inside. Blaze was bout to Follow her when Joe stopped her.

"Blaze wait." Blaze turned to him before he continued.

"I just wanna say im sorry about your eye." Joe said feeling sorry. Blaze placed a hand on Joe's shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry about it Joe. You did a great job." Joe smilled as they both headed inside.


	18. Notice: Decision Time

Hi Everyone, Blade The Protector. Im finaly getting back into things with my stories. I recently added a new chapter to the spyro story and started a new one I know you all will love. However this story "Interdimentional Fire Cat" has alot spelling and grammer errors. I thought while i focus on spyro and the new story i would rewrite the capters in this story with much more detail and better spelling. The reason is because i honestly rushed some of it too much. Im going to leave up a poll on my profile were you can tell me if you would like me to redo the chapters with more detail or if you want me to just continue and do a rewrite after wich will delay any possible sequels. im leaning towards rewriting now but i still want to hear what you guys think. I'm leaving the poll up until augest unlesss i forget.


	19. Whoops My Bad

Hi Everyone, Blade The Protector. Looks like I derped up. Something happen and the poll didn't get posted so I'm just going to re-write all the chapters I have already written. I know you will all love it when I'm done because everything will be much more detailed, explaining more things, Blaze's attitude in the story will hopefully be more accurate. I know you're all tired of waiting but a little more wait will be worth it.


End file.
